The War between Two Worlds
by creamtherabbit77
Summary: This is a crossover between the Kane Chronicles and Percy Jackson and the Olympians. Next chapters up! Note: I DO NOT OWN PERCY JACKSON OR THE KANE CHRONICLES! Please enjoy and review! Share it with friends!
1. Chapter 1

The War between Two Worlds

Chapter 1

Sadie

Hello! This is Sadie Kane. I do hope you remember me. I am, after all the girl who single-handedly destroyed Apophis and saved all of humanity.

[Ouch! Carter, there's no need to hit me!]

That was my brother, Carter, the most annoying boy in the world! Anyway, after Apophis was gone, life returned to normal (well, as normal as a magician's life can be). It has been fun, teaching new initiates, pranking our new "teachers", and going to school (never tell anyone I said that. Ever.)

We have, of course, still had monster sightings, but we can just normally send a couple of the initiates out and deal with it in under ten minutes (yeah, we rock that much.)

[Ouch! Carter, if you're mad at me, don't hit me! It's not proper to hit a girl!]

Sorry about that, just my annoying brother again. So anyway, I'm not here to tell you about the last few months (although I wish I could, because they were amazing!). I'll start this tale at Brooklyn House, quite a while ago.

It was a warm day in late spring. Our school had let us out for the year early because of strange phenomena like exploding geese in the ponds. That was one of our initiates doing. Erika was a newer one, who had only arrived one month ago, and had a knack for making animals explode.

So anyway, I had just woken up, and I was going down to the balcony to get breakfast. A couple ankle-biters were running around trying to tie up a big pink firefly. It was one of Shelby's latest creations. Over the last few months her magic ability has grown very quickly, so she was even able to defeat Felix and his penguins (though he says he was just backed up on homework at the moment).

When I got to the balcony, I found Zia already there, eating a bagel. She smiled as I walked in.

"Good morning, Sadie," she said cheerfully, and I wondered why she was so happy. She was dating my brother, after all.

[Ouch! Okay, that's the final straw! Tas! Now that's more like it!]

I'm very sorry about that. I'm absolutely sure my darling brother will not interrupt us for some time, as he is a little, tied up, at the moment.

So anyway, back to the story.

"Hello Zia," I said back to her. I grabbed some scrambled eggs and a cup of tea from the buffet, and then sat down next to her. We chatted for a while about girl things, like boys, fighting sphinxes, and nail polish. You know normal things.

Finally, when we had both finished, I brought up a question that had been nagging me for months.

"Hey Zia," I said nervously, "I keep getting these strange reports of magic from Long Island. It's starting to creep me out a little. Will you come and check it out with me?"

"Sure," she said in a totally sympathetic way. And with that, we got up and headed back inside.

And, what else do you think we would find, but complete chaos.

Okay, so I guess it wasn't total chaos. That is something much, much worse that I hope never to see again. But what we saw was a close second.

Almost every one of our Initiates were running around screaming, trying to escape one of Shelby's earlier creations, a beautiful rainbow unicorn that just happened to fly, breath fire, shoot lasers out of its eyes, and loved sugar cookies. Her name was Sparkle.

I pulled out my wand and yelled "Ha-tep!" At that moment, Sparkle stopped burning down the house, everyone stopped running, and Khufu stopped stuffing flamingo feathers in his mouth. Have I ever mentioned how much I love magic?

"What is going on in here?" I asked in my I-will-kill-you voice. "Where are the teachers? And what is Sparkle doing down here?"

"Um…" Jaz said in an embarrassed tone. "a few of us older kids walked in on this. We were trying to get everyone under control, but none of us could remember what to do. Sorry about the burnt statues."

"Okay," I said, "but I still have two questions unanswered."

Then one of the newest ankle-biters, Quincy, stepped forward.

"Shelby thought Sparkle could catch Pinkie, so she brought her down," he said in his little voice. "Oh, and the Teachers are lying unconscious on the floor over there." He pointed toward the stairs.

Zia and I rushed over to look at them. They were lying on the ground, covered in ash, and with giant red welts on their heads.

"Really?" I asked the initiates. "These are the eighth teachers we've gone through this month. We're running out of teachers!"

"We're sorry," everyone mumbled at once, and even Sparkle whinnied her apology. Zia and I stood up, and then sent Shelby and a couple of her friends to bring Sparkle back to the roof with Freak. Jaz came over to the unconscious teachers, along with a couple other younger healers, and worked on their wounds.

Everyone else dispersed, heading back to their rooms. Zia and I talked for a little bit, and decided to go on with the plan we had made before. I mean, how much more trouble could a few dozen teenagers get in before this evening? I really hoped we were right.

So, we headed out the door, and decided to take a taxi. We normally traveled through the Duat, or took a ride on Freak, the giant bird thing that lived on our roof (please, don't ask!). but today, we decided to be slightly normal.

I had no idea where we needed to go. I told the driver we were going to a very remote place on Long Island (if there even is one) so I would give him directions along the way. I could always feel if the magical force was getting stronger or weaker, so it just directed me from there.

We ended up on a small road, and that's where the force was the strongest (okay, I'm starting to sound like Yoda [wait, how did I know that? Oh no! my brother is rubbing off on me!])

I told him to let us out there, saying we would find our own way back. Zia gave him a wad of cash, which he took quickly and left.

"Are you sure this is the place?" Zia asked me. "It's just a big valley with strawberry fields at the end."

"This was where the magic felt the strongest!" I told her, slightly annoyed. "Wait, actually, its strongly centered in a long line along here, all the way down to that giant pine tree down there."

"Well, I guess we should explore the area for something." Zia looked slightly annoyed, but we were too good of friends for her to doubt me.

[Stop mumbling Carter! I'll let you go when it's your turn! Jeez, brothers!]

We searched for a while, but found nothing. I considered checking out the valley, but it felt so wrong going into there, like we would just waste our time by checking it. Zia must have been feeling the same way, as she got an uneasy look in her eyes whenever she looked into the field.

At about noon, we decided to give up for that day. There obviously wasn't anything outside of the field, and neither of us wanted to go in. I made a mental note to come back later with more people to help us look.

This time, we traveled through the Duat, so we were much quicker coming back. But, before we got back, Zia spotted a small diner, and we were both starving after a morning of climbing trees and looking through bushes, so we stopped for lunch.

It was a small diner, with only a few tables. But, the food was absolutely divine! It beat Grandma's burnt biscuits by a longshot.

After we finished eating, we went back to Brooklyn House. We came in and saw something that was much better than last time.

The main area was almost empty, besides three ankle-biters who were painting and a few older initiates chatting. There was almost no sign that there was ever any fires, and even the Thoth statue had been cleaned of the makeup a few of the girls had put on it and there was no longer any graffiti on his back.

Zia and I went out to the balcony where we found most of the initiates eating. Everyone was talking kindly to each other, and laughing occasionally. Wow, I thought, who enslaved their minds?

I went up to Carter, who was sitting at the head of the table. He was talking to Walt, which scared me a bit, but I went over bravely-ish.

"Hi Sadie!" Walt said. "Carter was telling me a story of when you were two and you got into a fight with two other babies you were playing with. You almost blasted their heads off! That must have been quite amaz…"

"Carter?" I asked my brother. "I think, in about five minutes, I'm going to turn you into a frog and have Erika explode you."

"Hey!" he protested. "You were the one who went out with my girlfriends for half of the day! You could have at least told us where you were going!"

"Actually, that's what I wanted to talk to you and Walt about," I told them. when they didn't respond, I added, "privately!"

They finally got the message and got up, following us into the library. Cleo, the librarian, was eating lunch at the moment, so we got the area all to ourselves.

"So, what did you want us to know?" Walt asked in a bored tone of voice. I had to fight the urge to punch him in the arm.

"I kept getting reports of unexplained magic from Long Island, so Zia and I went to check it out." The boys started listening intently, which made the story a little harder to tell, as Walt's stare can be unnerving at times.

"We found this big area where the magic seemed to be emanating from. We didn't go into the valley, but searched around the outside, and couldn't find a thing."

"And you're telling this to us because?" Carter asked.

"Because we think there may be something we skipped over," Zia said firmly. "We want to send a larger search part over there tomorrow to see if we could find anything more."

Carter immediately agreed to the idea, and after thinking it over, so did Walt.

"I don't think it would hurt to try," he said, and with that, we all got up and left the room.

"Hey," I said to Walt after we got out. "I was wondering, how in the entire world did you get everyone to be so quiet?"

"Carter promised them next Monday and Tuesday off, so they can do whatever they want," he replied. Then he added, "Our newest teachers quit, saying we were much too hard to handle, and they preferred training monkeys in Africa. Amos will try to find a couple more, but nobody wants the job anymore. He's thinking about coming himself…"

"Oh gods of Egypt no!" I interrupted. "I don't think I could stand that. And I do think we might be able to handle ourselves, as long as we have like, five of us older kids in charge."

"I doubt that would happen, but we can always hope!" he said.

Then, up on the roof, I heard Sparkle and Freak screaming over something.

"Don't worry," I told Walt, "ill handle it." I gave him a quick kiss on the cheek then ran upstairs to find Shelby caught in the middle of a fight between Freak and Sparkle.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Percy

**Hey! I posted the first chapter last night, and it's gotten super popular! So I decided to add the next chapter! I'm sorry if these chapters are boring, but don't worry, the fun will happen in the next chapter! But, before I post one more chapter, I want at least 8 reviews. If I don't see that many, then you'll never get the next chapter. MWAHAHAHAHA! So anyway, ill just shut up so you can read, enjoy!**

It was just a normal day at camp. I was enjoying summer, getting to talk with friends, play capture the flag, and, most of all, spending time with Annabeth.

So anyway, I had just eaten lunch, and was about to head to sword fighting, when I saw Alexia Gold, one of the head counselors of the Nike cabin, running toward the Big House with a worried look in her eyes.

I tried to catch up with her, but she is, without a doubt, the fastest girl in camp. I arrived to find her quickly talking to Chiron. He looked slightly concerned, but when he saw me walk in, he whispered something to Alexia, and she quickly ran out, easily dodging me.

"What was that about?" I asked Chiron.

"Oh, probably nothing," he told me. "Alexia was taking a walk this morning when she spotted a couple teenage girls searching in the trees and bushes around the border. They didn't try to enter the valley, but they did scare her a little."

"Well, I guess, if they didn't find anything, then we shouldn't worry, right?" I asked Chiron.

"That is correct," he told me, but he still looked worried. "Would you please tell the Stoll brothers that I want at least two of their campers watching the borer at all times. If they see absolutely anything, they are to report to me immediately."

And with that, I went to find the Stoll brothers.

I found them hiding behind the Aphrodite cabin, laughing like crazy. "What's going on?" I asked the brothers. They shushed me and pulled me down.

"We're pulling a prank on the Aphrodite kids!" one of them whispered to me (I can never tell which is which).

A second later, ten or so Aphrodite kids, headed by Drew, the counselor, came running out of the cabin. Their hair was sticking out in weird ways, so they looked like a lighting blot was about to hit them (which I would have been totally fine with).

"Stolls!" Drew yelled when she saw them laughing. "I am going to kill, you mark my words!" and with that she and the rest of the Aphrodite kids ran back inside, trying to make their hair lay flat.

I couldn't help but laugh at that. "How in the world did you manage that?" I asked them between breaths.

"We put glue in their shampoo," Travis said. "We decided to go old school on this one, and it work just fine!" he gave his brother a high-five.

"So, what was it you wanted?" Connor asked.

"Oh, Chiron wanted you to make sure at least two of the Hermes campers guarding the border at all times." The boys looked very interested, so I continued. "Apparently, Alexia was walking this morning when she noticed two teenage girls looking in the bushes around the border."

"Were the girls cute?" Travis asked.

"I don't know!" I told the boys. "And Since I have a girlfriend, I normally don't ask those things!"

"Fine, we'll keep an eye out," Connor told me, and with that done, I went to go find Annabeth.

She was sitting on the beach with Daedalus' laptop on her lap, looking through a few of the designs.

"I can't believe you haven't finished looking at those," I said, which startled Annabeth.

"Percy," she said in her super annoyed look, "there are over one thousand ideas in this computer alone. It will take years to look at every one of these."

"Fine, I guess, but why aren't you leading the Athena Cabin or something?" I asked.

"For some reason, most of the Athena cabin has an extremely bad cold," she told me. "I haven't caught it, but to make sure none of us who aren't sick catch it, we're staying in the Hermes cabin until everyone gets better."

"Okay, I guess," I said, and then I sat down next to her. "Did you hear about the teenagers that were lurking around the border?"

"Who hasn't?" she asked. "Gossip spreads faster than lightning around here."

"What do you think we should do?" I asked her. She thought about it for a bit, and then said, "I don't think there's anything we can do. They could have been monsters, but they seemed to be looking for something. They could just be mortals who walked by here and lost something."

"I guess," I said, but neither of us were convinced.

We sat there for a while, looking at the ocean and talking about random things, when the horn blew for dinner. I hadn't realized how much time had passed. I stood up then helped Annabeth up. We walked over to dinner together, still holding hands.

Dinner was delicious, but I was kind of sad that Tyson couldn't be here this summer. He was spending time with Dad, in the ocean. He was the commander of our father's army, but since we have had peace for a while, he was just hanging out there with some friends.

After dinner, there were announcements. Chiron said capture the flag was in two days, and he announced the illness in the Athena cabin. He also told everyone about the teenagers that were looking around the border, but everyone already knew. He said that the Hermes cabin was handling the problem, for now, and we should just continue on with our regular activities.

Every cabin got free time after that, so I went for a walk along the border. I didn't notice anything unusual, besides a giant pink limo that was blasting Katy Perry music. It was so loud, I was guessing Hades heard it in the underworld.

After a couple more minutes of walking, I noticed several shapes coming out of the bushes, all armed with bows. They started coming toward me bows raised. I drew my sword and prepared to fight.

The figures turned out to be the Hunters of Artemis. They were a group of immortal teenage girls who ran around the country killing monsters and such. They had to swear off boys, so that meant they hated any boy whenever they spotted one.

In front was Thalia, the lieutenant, who also happened to be the daughter of Zeus. She and I had never really liked each other, so it was suitable that she laughed when she saw me.

"Really, Percy?" she asked me. "We may have sworn off boys, but we don't attack them! Well, at least not that often."

I put away my sword, my face totally red, but luckily, the sun had gone down so nobody could see it.

"So, why are you guys here?" I asked Thalia. "I thought you would be traveling the US with Artemis."

"There's some monster she has a grudge on, so she personally wanted to stab it in the neck." Thalia always found a way to make everything sound violent. "She told us to come here for a while. And if you don't mind, I'd like to speak with Chiron for a moment."

"Okay," I said. Trust me, you do not want to disagree with Thalia, or she will strike you with those arrows.

"Phoebe, you know where the Artemis cabin is," she told a girl standing directly behind her. "Make sure all of the girls get there, and watch out for the Stoll brothers. You know what they're capable of."

Phoebe nodded and led the girls away while Thalia followed me to the Big House. Chiron was sitting on the deck, playing some card game with Mr. D. They looked surprised as Thalia walked up to him.

"Hello, Chiron, Mr. D," she said. "If you don't mind, my hunters and I will be staying here for a few days."

"Of course you are welcome," Chiron said.

"There is also something I wanted to speak to you about," she said urgently. "While out a few days ago, we spotted a griffon. Not a Greek one, but an Egyptian. It was flying through the sky with some boat underneath it. I saw a few arms and feet hanging out, but we didn't try to get a better look."

Chiron seemed a little startled by the news, but said, "Well, if there's nothing we can do, then I suppose we should just forget about the incident. Don't tell any of the campers, and that goes for both of you."

He gave me a hard stare, but I didn't need it to know that I should keep my mouth shut. I was very curious about it though. I wondered why there would be something Egyptian here. Didn't the Egyptians just stay in Egypt?

After that, I quickly went back to my cabin, as the harpies would be out soon, and they're something you do not want to deal with.

But as I was lying in bed, I couldn't help but wonder. Are there Egyptians out there somewhere? Are they a potential threat to us? I really hoped not, as we had just finished a war, and I was sure we didn't need another one.

I still felt worried, though. I kept going through possible scenarios in my head, but I just couldn't place any of them. I fell asleep with a frown on my face and my mind buzzing with thought.

I awoke to a cloudy day. None of the campers seemed very happy, except the Aphrodite cabin, who must have gotten their revenge last night. Then I heard the Stoll brothers screaming.

"I can't believe you guys did that!" I heard one of them yell. Then, I saw them.

They were wearing dresses, and both had brightly colored makeup covering every inch of their faces. It looked like Aphrodite had blessed them, or cursed them last night. They tried to rub the makeup off, but it just magically redid itself.

Every other camper came out to see what the commotion was, including the Hunters of Artemis. After a second of silence, everyone burst out laughing, and I even caught Annabeth pulling her secret cellphone out and taking a picture.

"Okay, its official, I love the Aphrodite cabin," Phoebe said when she could catch her breath. "Why didn't I ever think of that?"

"I don't know, but it's absolutely genius!" Thalia said, and then added, "I'll have to try that on Percy sometime."

"I heard that!" I yelled at her, and that started a whole new round of laughing. But then I heard two people running up behind me. I turned, and I saw Mimi and Vince, two children of Hermes, running all-out toward us.

"They… came… back," Mimi said between breaths.

"What?" I asked. "Who came back?"

"The teenagers," Vince said. "Those two girls came back with several more kids, and they're trying to destroy the border!"

**Okay, well, that's the chapter. Please review and favorite, because I want to know how to write these better! And, if you have any requests on anything else I should write, please ask! Just stick to the things on my profile, because I'm way too lazy to research anything else. Oh, and if you're a Warriors fan, please check out my other story. BTW I absolutely stink at making up titles for the books, so sorry about that! But I love writing and I hope you like my stories!**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Carter

**Hello fans! Here is the third chapter! I worked hard on it, so enjoy! I was completely astounded by all of the views I got. Over 175! And these have only been up for under 24 hours! Woohoo! And please, if I've done one thing on here that is incorrect, please tell me! I want to write the best stories I can for you, so I need criticism. Oh, and I will not post one more chapter until I see 15 reviews! You'll never get anything outta me unless I see that many! So, review and enjoy!**

Hey, it's Carter. I just escaped Sadie, who TIED ME UP! Man, how can girls be so violent?

[Sadie, there's no need to punch me. If you continue, I'll defiantly slice you in half with my Khopesh.]

So anyway, a little while after Sadie told me about her little adventure, I found her on the roof, trying to control Freak, the griffin with super-sharp wings, and Sparkle, the rainbow unicorn that can fry you by whinnying.

I rushed over to help, and finally tied Freak to the far corner of the building. Sadie and Shelby, who had also been watching the event, managed to get Sparkle chained to the other side, but Sadie's favorite jacket was burnt, and her leg looked like it had fallen into a volcano.

Shelby looked totally fine, which was odd, as she was handling the unicorn as much as Sadie had been. I even had a long cut down my back and my left shoe was just a lump of black.

"Well, that was, fun," Sadie said, and we all started limping downstairs. Shelby, even though she was the tiniest thing, managed to help Sadie down all of the stairs, since she could hardly move her right leg.

We found Jaz, Walt, and Zia at the foot of the stairs. They all gasped in unison when they saw us, burnt and beaten up.

"What in the world happened to you two?" Jaz asked as she looked us over.

"Sparkle and Freak had a fight," Shelby said innocently, and then she ran off to go find her friends.

[Honestly Sadie, can't you be patient? I decided to take up where you left off, so at least I'm acknowledging you exist!]

I'm so very sorry. That was my sister, complaining this isn't exciting enough yet. But don't worry, it'll pick up soon.

So anyway, Walt and Zia help Sadie and me to the infirmary. Jaz did her best to heal our wounds, but we had to stay overnight there, just in case.

Zia brought us dinner, and we all talked about what to do tomorrow. Sadie and I were going to be as good as rain tomorrow, so we decided to continue on with the plan. We decided to take Walt, Jaz, Felix, Shelby, and Seth, who was one of the newest initiates. After that, Zia left to go tell everyone, and we finished dinner.

I didn't sleep very well that night. It was probably the awful burning sensation in my foot, but my mind was also clouded with thought. What would we find in this strange place? Would there be a secret training camp there for rebel magicians? Had Setne found a way to do the evil magic he had discovered?

When I finally did fall asleep, I had horrible dreams of all of the initiates getting attacked by teenagers in strange armor. It's almost like watching all of your siblings getting eaten by a giant lizard. When I woke up that morning, I was shaking from fear.

I immediately noticed Jaz examining my foot, which looked almost normal. I looked over at Sadie, who was still sleeping, and her leg wasn't too bad either.

"Good morning, Carter," Jaz said, still looking at my foot. "Does anything hurt at all?"

"Nope," I told her, so she went over to check out Sadie.

"You can leave now," she said after a few minutes. "Sadie and I will join you when she's awake."

I quickly got up and went back to my room. There I changed into fresh clothes, then went downstairs to eat.

When I got downstairs, I looked at the clock. 6:00 am. The rest of the kids who were going should already be up. Yet nobody was at the breakfast table. I was about to go up and wake them myself when all of them came filing out of the door.

"Sorry we're late," Seth said. "Shelby had snuck Sparkle into her room last night, and it took all of us to get her back to the roof."

"Sadie and I decided to take Sparkle, as we obviously cannot leave her here alone." As soon as I said that, everyone started groaning.

They all got breakfast and ate quickly. Walt had decided to take some food to Jaz and Sadie, who still hadn't come out yet. I had to admit that I was slightly concerned, but I didn't follow him out.

[That's correct, Sadie, I do slightly care about you.]

Finally, when everyone had finished eating, Jaz and Sadie walked through the door. Sadie was leaning heavily on Walt, but when I asked if she was okay, she said everything was fine and we should just continue on with the plan.

"Okay, so we are going to search an area that Sadie and Zia have felt magic coming from." We had decided to brief the initiates on exactly what we were doing, just so there wasn't any confusion. "You all know that this could be very dangerous," I warned the initiates, thinking about my dream last night.

"What do we do in case we get into a fight?" Felix asked.

"I'm pretty sure you'll know what to do," Sadie said, and that ended the conversation.

Shelby and Zia went to the roof to get Sparkle while the rest of us made sure we had our wands, staffs, and swords. When everything was ready to go, we opened up a portal and jumped through, landing on the edge of a giant valley.

"Okay," Sadie said, "I have no idea what we're looking for. Just, tell Carter or me if you see anything strange."

Everyone started searching through the bushes, except Walt, who was staring at the valley in awe.

"Are you okay?" I asked.

"Um, don't you see that?" he pointed to the valley, but I didn't see anything. It just looked like a regular strawberry farm. I did get a weird feeling when I tried to look too closely at the valley, like I shouldn't be here.

"I can't see anything unusual Walt," I told him.

"Is everything okay?" Sadie asked.

"I can see something weird in the valley," Walt told her. "It almost looks like a, camp. It has cabins, a bunch of teenagers, and a rock wall with lava shooting out the side! I want to go to that camp."

"Walt, are you sure you're okay?" Sadie asked with concern in her eyes. "Do you need to lie down?"

"I'm not crazy!" he yelled. "I know I can see a camp! There must be some type of magical wall concealing to from the outside world."

"That must be why it feels wrong to try and enter the valley!" Sadie said excitedly. "We should try and destroy it!"

"That might not be a good idea," I told my over-enthusiastic sister. She never thinks things through.

[Okay Sadie, I'll try not to say anything bad about you anymore, but it's very, very hard to]

"And why wouldn't it be a good idea?" Sadie asked in her super-annoyed voice.

"Because," I began, "if there's a rock wall with lava running down the side, these people might be tough. We really don't want to get into a fight."

"He might be right," Walt said. "There are a lot of teenagers down there, and some of them have swords! Wow, those look amazing!"

"I'm sure we can handle it," Sadie told us. "And, if it does come to a fight, we can send someone back to get reinforcements. Plus, we have six of our strongest trainees, and we defeated Apophis, I'm sure we can battle some teens without getting killed."

"I guess you're right," I grumbled, then let Sadie tell everyone the new plan, as she does scream louder than the ankle-biters.

[Hey! That was actually a compliment! Well, I think it was.]

"Okay, everyone," Sadie started, "We have found a giant camp."

Everyone looked very confused. They must have thought Sadie was finally going crazy.

[Yes, I said finally. Deal with it!]

"The camp is hidden by a magical wall, so we have to destroy it if we are going to find the camp." Everyone was a mixture of excitement and worry, but they listened to the orders that were being given.

"I want everyone to pair up and make a protective circle around yourselves. We don't want any injuries, and if we break through the wall and the people on the other side try to attack, do not kill them! We aren't savages!" everyone agreed to that, and we started to work.

I partnered up with Zia and we soon had a protective circle around us. When everyone else was ready, Sadie screamed "Now!" and everyone attacked.

Felix sent a barrage of penguins out, and they immediately ran into an invisible wall. They started pecking at it, and with that, everyone sent their own barrage of attacks out.

Zia sent out massive fireballs while Shelby made sure Sparkle was attacking with her laser vision. The wall was destroyed quickly, and we could see a giant camp below us. But we didn't get to stop and stare because a bunch of teenagers were charging us with swords.

**Yay! A cliffhanger! I love torturing all of you guys! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Well, that was the chapter. I apologize if it was long, but I hate chapters that are short and stuffed completely full of useless information. I like to spread that useless information over a long period of time. Remember, 15 reviews or no chapter 4. So, see you later!**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Sadie

**Okay, here's the fourth chapter. I'm astounded by all of the views! I never thought this would get so popular in such a short time. Thank you all, especially Tabitha6000 and several anonymous people. I loved your reviews! So please enjoy chapter 4!**

As soon as I saw the teens with swords, I started yelling orders.

"Maneuver three!" I screamed at the initiates; immediately, Felix and Shelby pulled twine out of their bags and yelled "Tas!" They threw the twine at the gladiators who were charging us. The twine magically grew and tied them up.

We didn't get to celebrate for long, because a bunch of girls with bows were firing arrows at us, but their shots bounced harmlessly off of the protective circles.

The girls looked confused, but kept firing while more teenagers charged at us. They were coming in larger groups, trying to overwhelm us. But, if you didn't know this already, magicians are very strong, so regular weapons didn't really have much effect on our magic.

"Sa-hei!" Zia yelled at a group that was getting too close for comfort. They all fell to the ground, unconscious. Then, she started throwing fire at another group.

Sparkle was flying around with Shelby on her back, firing lasers at people's arms and chinks in their armor.

I was yelling "Ha-di!" at the ground in front of the groups, making the ground explode. I had to admit it was very, very fun to watch the people go crazy every time a chunk of dirt landed on their helmets.

Almost everyone was confused by the penguins that were running around everywhere, which did help quite a bit. Felix was very happy about that; he had a smug look on his face while the penguins pecked people's legs.

Jaz was checking out Seth's leg because Sparkle had accidently burnt a hole in it. He looked fine, you know, except for the red bleeding hole straight through his left leg.

Then, the sky darkened. Thunder clouds moved in, and rain started pouring down. It seemed weird that there would be thunder, as the sky had been clear for the last week.

Then, giant bolts of lightning came down and hit all of our protective circles. I felt my shield weakening, and I wondered what could have created a bolt that powerful.

Soon after, another bolt of lightning hit my shield, and it failed. So did everyone else's, but we all tried to keep fighting. Carter and Walt made their battle avatars, and started knocking around some of the attackers.

The rest of us did our best, but we were heavily drained. Suddenly, all of the teenagers backed away. I thought they were retreating, and we had finally won, but I was terribly wrong.

There was a giant wave of water heading toward us, much bigger than Brooklyn House. When it hit, I felt tons of pressure right on top of me. My last thought before I passed out was Amos is totally going to kill us!

I woke in an unfamiliar room, with my hands and feet tied together. I realized that everyone else was tied up too, and I was the first to wake up.

Then, I noticed someone standing by the door. He was tall, and he had blonde hair. But, what really caught my eye was and the long sword that was pointing towardz me. I mean, like, straight towards me, right at my chest. He looked terrified, and I almost felt sorry for him. But then I thought that I might be able to get some information from him.

"Hello," I said, but he didn't say a word. He still looked scared, so I tried again.

"I don't bite," I told him. "I'm just curious. Where am I?"

"You're in the Big House," he told me, which really explained a lot. Then he added, "You're at Camp Half-blood. Once Chiron is ready, he will come and speak with you."

I was bloody confused, so I just looked at the initiates. Shelby, Zia, and Jaz were all in the corner, lying on the ground. The boys were spread everywhere, and I was closest to Carter, who was murmuring something about Horus in his sleep.

Then, Zia and Shelby started to stir. Shelby almost screamed when she saw everyone unconscious, but she calmed down when she saw me. But, she did scream when she saw the boy pointing a sword at my chest.

"Good morning," I said to her, and the boy looked even more terrified when Zia woke up.

"Alexia!" he yelled down the hall, "They're waking up! Come help me!"

"Coming Heron!" a girl, who must have been Alexia, yelled. I heard footsteps coming down a hall, and a moment later, a girl, who looked almost exactly like Heron, appeared through the door.

She took out a dagger and walked around the room, looking at Shelby with sadness, as if she hated tying up a little girl.

Then she looked at Zia and me with interest. She came toward me, and seemed to examine me, which I found completely annoying. I wish my hand was untied to I could punch her.

[Carter! I'm sorry I've hardly mentioned you! It's hard to when you were sucking your thumb on the floor!]

So, after Alexia finished examining me, Seth and Felix woke up. They looked startled, and I really couldn't blame them. They had both been lying on their stomachs, so they were practically kissing the dusty floor when they woke up.

"Who are you?" Shelby asked Alexia. Shelby did not look happy about being tied up, and she was probably worrying about Sparkle, who wasn't in the room. "What have you done with our bags? And where is my Sparkle!"

"Little girl, Alexia started, "more proper questions would be, who are you? Why were you attacking our camp? And why in the world do you have a unicorn that has laser vision and can breathe fire?"

"Don't you dare hurt Sparkle!" she screamed, and Zia tried to calm her. I never knew so much rage could be held inside such a tiny body.

"We're sorry we attacked," Zia said quickly. "It's just, you know, when you're getting attacked, it's nice to defend yourself before you get stabbed."

"Well, we only attacked because you destroyed our border!" she shot back. "We thought you were invading, so we protected the camp!"

"Really?" Seth said, "You thought that eight kids were enough to invade your camp?"

"Well, you seem powerful enough!" Alexia said, with an evil glare in her eyes. "Who are you guys, anyway?"

"We refuse to answer that question without our lawyers!" I told her. "And I thought in jail you got to make one phone call. What happened to our rights?"

"This isn't prison, but until further notice, you are our prisoners." Now, this Alexia was seriously freaking me out, and I don't get scared easily.

[Carter! Do you want to be tied up in the corner again? Besides, I only speak the truth.]

As soon as Alexia said that, Walt and Jaz woke up. Now, the only one who was still napping was Carter. And yes, he was still sucking his thumb.

Just then, we heard yelling down the hall. Whoever was talking did not sound happy, and I suddenly wondered if they kept more prisoners in this place.

We all sat in silence for a while, just staring at each other. I really wished I could talk to the others without those nosy guards listening. But, then I remembered that we had all learned Morse code in school. The teachers thought it necessary, so we knew quite a bit.

I tapped a little message with my finger nail saying, "Can you understand?"

Immediately, I got three yesses, so I tapped another message, "Should we try to escape?"

"Not without weapons," someone tapped. "They got swords, we got hands,"

"Fine," I tapped back, and that conversation ended.

Alexia and Heron hadn't noticed anything, which was lucky. But, just then, Carter decided to finally wake up, and as soon as his eyes were open, he said, "The gods are back!"

"Excuse me?" Heron asked, which was the first time he had talked in ages.

Carter must have realized where they were because he didn't answer, which was the best thing he had done today.

[Carter, believe it or not, I was complimenting you! Why do you take everything the wrong way?]

"How do you know about the gods?" Alexia asked, pulling her dagger out and placing it under Carter's chin. He didn't answer, and if he had, I was sure that blade would have cut him.

"Silent, are we now? Heron, go tell Chiron the prisoners are awake, and they have some explaining to do." And with that, Heron ran out of the room, like he was scared of his sister. But honestly, you couldn't blame him.

Alexia got everyone up, and made us walk down the hall, which is extremely hard to do with your feet bound. Seth stumbled, and I remembered his leg. When I looked back, I realized everyone had some good scratches. Even I had burn marks on my arms and one of my combat boots had a chunk taken out of it. Whoever did that would pay, very soon.

Then, we walked in a large room full of people who looked like they wanted to kill us. _This should be fun_, I thought.

**That was the chapter. I hope you enjoyed it. Please comment on anything I did wrong or anything you liked. The more comments, the sooner the next chapter will be up! So review!**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Carter

**Here's chapter 5! I hope you enjoy it. I've been trying to post these as soon as they've been written and checked, so sorry if it takes a while! Please enjoy chapter 5!**

Okay, so, my day wasn't going very well. First, I got knocked out by a giant wave from who knows where. Then, my ba decided to take a little trip, and I found out the gods are back. And lastly, I woke up in a big room with my hands and feet tied, and an angry girl yelling stuff at me. Not my idea of "fun".

So anyway, we were taken to a big room with a bunch of angry kids. I slightly recognized a few from the battle, you know, the ones Zia knocked out, and they did not look happy to see us again.

Then, a middle-aged man in a wheelchair said, "Welcome. We apologize for tying you up, but we didn't know any way better to contain you."

I felt like he was talking to us as if we were bad dogs. Everyone else was still staring at us, and I just wanted to be knocked out again. It was much better than this.

"So," the man continued, "we would just like to talk to you. Could you all please say your names?"

The room was completely quiet until Shelby stepped forward and said, "My name is Shelby, and if you don't give me Sparkle back, I'm going to blast you with-"

"That's enough Shelby," Sadie said, "I'm Sadie, and this is Carter, Zia, Walt, Seth, Felix, and Jaz."

"Okay then," the man said again. "I am Chiron. Do you know why you're here?"

"Cause we got hit by a big wave!" Shelby said.

A couple of the kids sitting around the table laughed, but it quickly stopped when they got a look from this big, tough-looking girl holding a spear that seemed to spark.

"Yes," the man named Chiron said, "you did get hit by a big wave."

"Sorry about that," a boy with black hair said, and I wondered how someone could create a wave that big.

"So," Chiron said, "does anyone else know why you're here?"

None of us said a word. Shelby was about to say something, but a glare from Zia quieted her before she could reveal anything.

"Fine then," Chiron said, "where are you all from?"

"We're from Brooklyn," Walt said.

"Okay; why did you come to Long Island?" he asked.

Complete silence. The giant girl with the spear kept glaring at me. This time, I truly did wish I was still having the dream about Horus.

"Why did you destroy our borders?" a girl with curly blonde hair and stormy grey eyes asked. "How are you so powerful? Are you demigods?"

More silence. We all knew we weren't supposed to answer, even Shelby, though she looked like she just wanted to shout it out.

Finally, Chiron said, "If you refuse to speak, then we'll just have to keep you here. We're going to split you into separate cabins, and the counselors will make sure you don't get into trouble."

"I'll take two of them," one girl with a ton of curls and way too much makeup said.

"So will I," a boy with blonde hair and blue eyes said.

"I'm sure we have enough room," said a girl with light brown hair and a big flower in it.

"I can keep an eye on them," the boy with black hair said.

"Okay," Chiron said, "Sadie and Shelby can go with Drew," he pointed to the girl wearing way too much makeup. Out of the corner of my eye, I thought I saw Sadie looked shocked and angry when Chiron mentioned "Drew".

"Zia and Seth can go with Will," he pointed to the boy with blonde hair, "Jaz and Felix go with Miranda," He pointed to the girl with a big flower, "and Carter and Walt can go with Percy."

At that, everyone got up and left, except for Chiron, and the four teenagers who volunteered to "watch" us.

"Hi, I'm Percy," the boy with black hair said to me. Then he untied the rope on Walt and me and took us to the infirmary, along with the other teenagers.

On the way, I had an idea. Maybe, if I could pull my Khopesh out of the Duat, then I could summon a battle avatar and escape, back to Brooklyn house to get help.

I focused, and then reached into the air in front of me. I didn't feel anything, but I kept trying. No doubt I looked pretty stupid, and a couple kids we passed by gave me weird looks. After I had tried several times, I realized our magic must not work here. I even tried to make a hieroglyphic in my hand, but no such luck.

The infirmary was a big white room with tons of beds lined up next to each other. I realized most of those beds were filled, and almost every patient that wasn't unconscious was glaring at them.

We sat down at the end on a couple beds and two girls came over to bandage our wounds. They didn't look very happy either, but quickly got the job done then went to look at a couple moaning kids.

Then, I heard someone tapping a message in Morse code. I didn't attend school with the others, but Sadie had taught everyone because she thought it could help us in the future.

"What should we do?" it asked.

"Just follow them, and don't make them angry," another person tapped.

"Try to talk to each other every chance you get," one more said.

"Oh, and I found out our magic doesn't work here," I tapped.

"Okay then, we'll have to escape without magic, then," one person tapped back.

"Good luck," one more person added, and then everything went quiet. Have I ever mentioned I love Morse code?

The rest of the people in the room didn't seem to notice our private conversation, and soon after, the teenagers took us away.

Percy brought Walt and I to a low building that looked like it was made of sea stone. It looked sort of weird, but we followed him into it.

Inside, there were several bunks, all lined up next to each other. The entire place was very messy, and I wondered how many other people lived here.

"Welcome," Percy said, and then he crashed on one of the bunks. "Go ahead, pick a bed, you might be staying here a while."

Walt and I went to the far end and we both sat on a bed. It felt weird talking with Percy so close, so we all just sat there, doing absolutely nothing.

Finally, Walt asked, "So, who are you guys?"

"Well, I guess you should know," he said. "We're demigods, you know, half god, half human. This is our camp where we train to fight monsters and survive in the regular world."

"I didn't know that Horus ever had kids," I said, and I immediately wished I hadn't. How could you be so stupid?

[Sadie, don't agree with me. No, it's not polite to agree with someone when they insult themselves. You seriously need to learn manners. Khufu is better behaved than you. Just, be quiet.]

"Horus?" Percy asked in confusion. I could tell he was making a mental note that he would tell Chiron about it later.

"So, we should probably go to lunch," Percy said. "It should be starting soon."

We followed him out the door without saying a word. He led us to a giant pavilion with columns and tons of tables. A few kids were already waiting there, talking to each other and laughing. I noticed Jaz and Felix sitting with some kids that all looked like hippies, and they didn't seem to be enjoying it.

When I spotted Zia sitting with a bunch of kids with bows on their backs, I felt an urge to go sit next to her. I felt sorry for her, but I didn't want to attract attention to myself. So instead, I just caught her eye and waved, which was hardly noticed with everyone bustling around.

We sat down at a table that looked almost deserted. We just sat and waited until everything quieted down. Then, our food magically appeared and our glasses filled with our favorite drinks. I wondered how to do something like that, as it was hard to go shopping every Tuesday.

Everyone enjoyed the meal. About halfway through lunch, Chiron told everyone to make an "offering to the gods". Everyone stood up except us eight; we just sat there, eating.

After the meal, Chiron stood up and made announcements. It took me a second to realize he had actually stood up, and when I looked at his legs, I found he had a horse's body. I spotted Sadie looking like she was going to throw up, and I felt the same way myself.

"As you can see," Chiron the horseman said, "We have eight children who are going to be staying with us for a while." Everyone we hadn't already met gave us death glares, and that almost made me throw up my lunch altogether.

"Also, we'll be playing a game of capture the flag tonight against the Hunters of Artemis." Everyone looked totally bummed out, but I wondered what could be so bad. When we take the initiates to play capture the flag in Africa (purely for educational purposes) they all seem very excited.

He said a couple more things that I didn't catch. After lunch, Percy took us on a tour of the camp. There was a climbing wall that had lava pouring down the side, a lake with magical water-girls that catch you if you fall in, and a giant sword arena where you can learn to stab people. I had to admit this place was pretty cool, but I didn't pay much attention.

After the tour, we went back to the cabin. I just sat down on my bed and thought about things. The dream I had had was still haunting me. "The gods are back," Horus had said. "We know the Greeks have captured you, and we will get you out soon."

Not that I wanted to stay here forever, but I was afraid of what the Egyptian gods would do. They aren't very nice when they're angry, and I have a feeling they aren't the happiest right now.

Suddenly, there was a loud roaring outside. We rushed out to see a huge serpent rising from the sea. Several of the water-girls came running out of the water, screaming. Everyone screamed and started taking out swords and shields and charging it.

**That was the chapter. I'm sorry I skipped Percy, but the next one will be Sadie. After that, then I promise I'll do Percy (maybe). Also, if you like Warriors, then please check out my other fanfic! I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please review and tell your friends!**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Sadie

**This is Chapter 6! I can't believe I've gotten over 1000 views in just a few short days! Thanks everyone who has read this! Please enjoy and review!**

Okay, so my morning hadn't been going that well. First, I was knocked unconscious by a giant wave. Then, I woke up as a prisoner with a boy pointing a sword at my face. And lastly, I got stuck in a cabin full of annoying girls with my arms wrapped up and injured. Not exactly what a normal teenager would say, but nothing in my life is ever normal.

So, after we all got separated, I followed this girl Drew with Shelby close behind. She was talking the entire time, but I had other things on my mind. I was trying to figure out a way to escape without magic.

I was also thinking about Drew. I knew she was the same Drew from BAG academy, as she still called me "hon" and had those terrible curls and way too much pink eyeliner.

We soon arrived at a cabin with a blue roof and a strong scent of perfume coming from it. Now, I'm not much of a "girly-girl," so this place looked more like torture chamber to me.

When she opened the door, I realized the nightmare wasn't over. The walls were pink, and there were pastels everywhere! I would have rather gotten my heart eaten by Ammit than live in there.

A few kids were chattering, but everything became completely quiet when Drew walked in. everyone stared at us, and I realized I must have looked like a wreck. Bandaged arms, ripped shirt, and a giant chunk missing from my boot.

"Welcome to the Aphrodite cabin!" Drew said.

"Who is Aphrodite?" Shelby asked.

"Oh that's right, you don't know!" she said. "Lacy! Tell these two everything and give them a tour of the camp."

A girl with blonde pigtails immediately stood up and walked over. There was something strangely familiar about her, but I just couldn't place it.

"Follow me," she said, and then we all left the ugliest cabin in the world (thank goodness).

We walked to the edge of a giant forest and sat down.

"Hey," she said to me. "Remember me, Sadie?"

Then it hit me.

"You're Lacy, from school!" I said. I was surprised I didn't notice her sooner. "So, this is your 'camp'?"

"Yes," she said. "Sorry for not telling you, but we can't tell regular mortals. You are mortals, right?"

I was about to tell her we were magicians, but I caught myself just in time. "Sorry, but I can't tell you," I said to her.

"Oh well," she said with disappointment in her eyes. "I should at least tell you who I am. I'm a half-blood; half god, half human. My mother is Aphrodite."

"I never learned about Aphrodite in class," Shelby said.

"Well, um, okay," Lacy said, but I could see her making a mental note to tell Drew later. "Do you want a tour?"

"Sure!" Shelby and I said in unison.

"Okay, well, here's the forest," she told us. "Never go in unarmed, or a monster will eat you."

"Good to know," I said.

She showed us several amazing things, like a giant rock climbing wall with rocks tumbling down one side, a giant arena where you could have a duel (I would definitely have to challenge Carter later), and a huge pine tree with a dragon snoring under it that we just happened to miss while we were battling.

"We got the border back up soon after Percy knocked you out," she said casually, like teenagers destroyed their border every other day.

"Can we go see Sparkle now?" Shelby asked.

"We aren't supposed to bring you near her," Lacy explained. "Don't worry though, she's totally safe. We won't hurt her."

After the tour was done, Lacy brought us back to the cabin. Everyone stared at us as we walked in, but I just ignored it.

Lacy showed us where we were going to sleep, and then offered us some clean clothes. Luckily, they were just some old jeans and a green t-shirt. I don't think I could stand wearing a pink mini-skirt everywhere.

"Everyone, it's time for lunch!" Drew said a little while later. "Everyone, line up."

Immediately, I felt a strange urge to do exactly what she said. It was so weird, as I had never listened to her when we were in school, but now it felt extremely important that I go and line up, like the fate of the world depended on it. And trust me, I know how that feels.

I tried to fight it, but the feeling eventually won, and I followed everyone else out the door.

We headed to a large pavilion with a ton of wooden tables all lined up next to each other. I spotted Walt and Carter sitting with another boy at a table all by themselves. At least you don't have to hang out with prissy girls all day.

I also spotted Felix talking to a bunch of girls, and Jaz sitting close by, looking very annoyed. I guessed Felix was talking about how amazing penguins are, but I was surprised to see the girls looking genuinely interested. This place was very, very weird.

I sat down next to Shelby and Lacy. Soon, food appeared in front of us, as if by magic, and our glasses filled themselves. When I drank from my glass, I found it was filled with one of my favorite sodas from the UK.

I ate my food in silence. About half way through, Chiron told everyone to go make an offering to the gods. I thought about joining along, but I had a feeling we wouldn't be making the offering to the Egyptian gods. The other initiates didn't stand, either.

After everyone had finished eating, Chiron stood up and made announcements. I quickly realized he couldn't have been actually standing, as he had been in a wheelchair earlier that day. When I finally got a good look, I realized he had a horse's body where his legs should be. The sight made me want to throw up my lunch.

"As you can see," Professor Pony said, "we will have eight children staying with us for a while." Everyone stared at us like they wanted to stab us with those very sharp swords lying next to them. Shelby let out a little whimper.

"We will also be playing capture the flag tonight with the Hunters." Everyone moaned when they heard that, which I didn't understand at all. When I played capture the flag in PE class, everyone enjoyed it, except for the opposite team (I'm very, very good at throwing).

He said a few more things, but I was way too distracted. After a few more minutes, everyone got up and went back to their separate cabins. The Aphrodite kids all stood up and calmly followed Drew back to the cabin, with Shelby and me at the end.

As soon as I stepped inside, I went over to my bed and collapsed. My arms had started to hurt again, and I was just about to ask Lacy to take me back to the infirmary when I heard a loud screaming outside.

Everyone rushed to the door, and when I finally got out, I saw a huge sea serpent rising from the ocean. There were several of those weird water-girls running from it, and several more campers charging it.

I noticed Carter, Walt, and that black-haired kid they were sitting with earlier all running toward the serpent with long swords in their hands. _Well_, I thought, _why leave me out?_

So I grabbed a dagger one of the Aphrodite children was clutching nervously and charged.

**I apologize for the shortness of the chapter, but I wanted to put it up today. I hope you enjoyed it, and next will be Percy. And I also wanted to confirm one thing. Walt is still hosting Anubis. If he wasn't, then he would be dead. Just saying. So, the next chapter there's going to be a huge fight scene my brother and I are going to write, so it's going to be awesome! So, later, people of the internet! **


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Percy

**Okay, this is chapter 7. I apologize if the battle scene stinks, but I'm not that good at writing those. Anyway, please enjoy and review!**

So, this about summed up my day so far. We got attacked by crazy alien-like kids; two of them are now living in the same cabin as me, and a huge serpent was trying to eat the water nymphs. What a day.

As soon as Carter, Walt and I walked out of the door, I uncapped my deadly pen, Riptide, and charged the serpent. I was barely aware that both Carter and Walt were close behind, wielding swords that they must have taken from other campers. I really hoped they knew how to use them.

Before we got close enough to attack, I also noticed that girl, Sadie, running next to Carter. They both seemed to be yelling at each other, but I didn't listen. I just focused on the huge serpent in front of me.

As soon as I reached the monster, I started fighting it; dodging its teeth and stabbing it whenever I could. A moment later, I saw Annabeth next to me, stabbing at the beast with her dagger.

"What is this?" I yelled at her.

"It's the Ethiopian Sea Monster, also known as Cetus," Annabeth said between breaths. "It was killed by Perseus, but he used Medusa's head. You don't happen to have that with you?"

"No," I said, "It's in my mom's closet. Sorry."

"Then we've got to kill it the old fashioned way," she said happily. "Try to sink it with the sea. I'll go get some more campers to help."

"Got it," I said, and then I focused. I felt a pull in the pit of my stomach, and the sea immediately started to bend to my will.

I used it to slam the monster in the head, careful to avoid Carter, Walt, and Sadie, who were watching in awe. The serpent screeched in protest, but I quickly silenced it.

Then, dozens of tiny silver arrows hit the monster's neck, and several other campers were charging toward the beast. But, before I could attack again, I heard a loud screaming, and I turned to see Annabeth dangling from the serpent's mouth.

I immediately hammered the monster with water, but it refused to drop Annabeth. I hit it again, but it kept trying to slam the campers with its large tail.

I was faintly aware of everything around me; Sadie, Carter, and Walt fighting furiously, the hunters shooting arrows tirelessly, and all of the campers shooting arrows or throwing spears at the monster.

Then, I did something I didn't think I could do. I created a shape with the water, a razor-sharp wedge, and then flung it at the serpent. It cut its head off, just like I planned, and it dropped into the water, turning into dust along the way.

I immediately dove into the water, quickly swimming to the spot where Annabeth had fallen in. I dove down, and saw her body floating limply downward. She appeared to be unconscious. I quickly grabbed her around the waist, and then bolted up, toward the sun.

I easily swam toward the shore, toward hundreds of worried campers. When I reached them, four children of Apollo took over, trying to pour some nectar down Annabeth's throat. She was bleeding heavily from several bite marks, but the bleeding soon stopped, and the wounds started healing slightly.

They quickly took her away, and everyone else started to disperse. I blindly walked back to my cabin. As soon as I walked in the door, I collapsed on my bed and fell into a deep sleep.

When I woke up, my first thought was, where are Walt and Carter?

When I looked around the cabin, I didn't see them. I got up and walked outside.

It was late afternoon, but the air was eerily cold. I kept looking for them, but I couldn't see them anywhere. Then, I spotted them.

Carter and Walt were talking to Sadie, and two other girls I remembered to be Zia and Jaz. They were standing behind Zeus's cabin. I snuck around the cabin, and listened from around the corner. Sure, it was wrong, but someone had to figure out who they were.

"I wonder why our magic isn't working here," Sadie said. "It was working this morning."

"I really don't know," a girl who he recognized as Zia said. "But that will make it much harder to escape."

"You got that right," another girl, who must have been Jaz, grumbled. "Carter, what exactly did Horus tell you?"

"He said 'we know that the Greeks have taken you, and we will get you out soon'," Carter told them.

There was total silence after that, and I crept away from them; I then started running toward the Big House. I had to tell Chiron about this immediately.

I found him playing cards with Mr. D on the deck. He looked startled, but listened to every word I said. He looked concerned when I finished.

"What do you think they meant?" I asked.

"I don't know," he said, though I could tell he was lying.

"What should I do?" I asked him.

"Keep an eye out for anything unusual, and make sure the other people who are watching them know," he told me. "But don't speak of what you have heard to anyone else, except Annabeth."

I ran to the Apollo cabin and told Will Solace, the counselor of the Apollo cabin, what I had found out. He looked startled, but promised to keep an eye on them.

The same thing happened with the other two counselors. After I had finished, I decided to head to the infirmary to check on Annabeth.

Annabeth had just woken up. She had some very bad scars, but she said nothing hurt anymore. One of the Apollo girls who was checking on a couple moaning kids said she could leave whenever she wanted to.

I helped Annabeth to the Hermes cabin where the children of Athena were still staying. She went inside and left me alone.

I decided to go find Carter and Walt. I found Carter talking to that girl Zia on the beach. After a moment, he stood up and walked away from her.

"Carter!" I yelled, and he ran over to me. "Do you know where Walt is?"

"No," he said. "Walt and Sadie went for a walk in the woods."

"The woods?" I said in disbelief. There were monsters in the woods, and if they went in unarmed…

"We've got to find them, now!" I told him, and then started running toward the woods. Carter was following closely.

As soon as I entered the woods, I heard a loud scream, and both of us started running toward the noise.

**Okay, that's it! If you want more chapters, then review! Thank you for reading and reviewing. You guys are the best!**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Sadie

** Okay, here's chapter 8! I'm sorry if its short, but I needed a good spot to end the chapter, and I couldn't think of anywhere else to put it. I would like to thank LeoLuver, Tabitha6000, and sfu99 for your thoughtful reviews. Now, before I bore you to death, here's chapter 8!**

So, after we defeated the giant serpent, I thought the day couldn't get stranger. But I was terribly, terribly wrong.

Walt and I were going for a walk in the woods. I knew Lacy told me that there were monsters in the forest, but I still had that dagger that I borrowed (okay, fine, stole) from that Aphrodite kid. I was sure we could have handled any monsters we came across.

When we had been walking for only a minute, three of the ugliest monsters in the world (yes, even worse than most of the demons) appeared in front of us. They had leathery wings, huge claws, and the yellowest teeth any living thing could have.

"Magicians," the one in the middle said in a voice that sounded strangely like my 2nd grade math teacher's. "We have come to destroy you, before the Egyptian gods attack the Greek ones." And with that, they flew toward us, claws extended.

I screamed. Well, what did you expect me to do? After I got that out, I quickly pulled out the dagger that I had strapped to my belt and stabbed at one of them. Oh, how I wished we had our magic.

About two seconds later, Carter and that kid Percy came up behind us. Percy had his sword out, but Carter just stood there, unarmed, his mouth gaping at the bat-ladies.

Percy fought the bat-ladies like he'd done it a billion times before. He stabbed, slashed, and lunged perfectly, even better than Carter could have done.

[Shut up Carter, you know it's true.]

Soon, all three of the bat-ladies turned into dust.

"Wow," I said. "That was awesome!"

"What were you guys doing in the forest?" he asked. "Do you want to get eaten alive?

I didn't reply. Everyone just walked back to their cabins in silence.

When I arrived at the Aphrodite cabin, it was completely empty. Oh no, I thought, where are they now?

After looking for ten minutes, I found everyone at dinner. It looked like Carter, Walt, Percy and I were the last to arrive. We quickly took our seats and started eating.

I finished my meal in record time, but I didn't dare get up. I had been in enough trouble for one day.

After everyone else had finished, the Aphrodite kids had battle training. We all went to the sword arena. The teacher instructed everyone to pair up, and we started fighting.

Shelby took out the boy she was fighting in under ten seconds, and I took out mine in under five. I was amazed that I could defeat any of them, because I was one of the worst sword-fighters at Brooklyn house. They must have been terrible at fighting.

Everyone finally stopped when Shelby had faced and defeated everyone, and then we went back to the cabin. Everyone changed, because they were "filthy", and then we all headed to the forest for Capture the Flag.

When we got there, Chiron went over the rules. He said since we had so many campers, and we were only playing against twenty or so teenage girls, anyone who wanted to could play. He said there was no killing or maiming. Then, the game began.

Shelby and I decided to play, even though none of the other Aphrodite campers wanted to play. Carter, Walt, and Percy were also playing, along with the other magicians. A few other campers also joined so in all we were about twenty-five out of two-hundred or so campers.

We all got weapons, and then created a plan. It was obvious that Percy was the team captain, but Carter was also trying to get his ideas out.

"Well, Zeus's Fist was way too easy for the last time," Percy was saying. "But there is a huge tree near it. Can anyone climb well?"

"I can!" Shelby said excitedly. When nobody said anything, she grabbed the flag out of Percy's hand and bolted up the huge tree a few feet away from the huge pile of rocks. As she was getting down, everyone was gaping at her.

"What? It was the first thing I learned when I arrived at…" I silenced her with a glare before she could say anything else.

"Okay then," Percy said. "Connor and Katie, guard the flag…"

"Why do I have to guard it with him?" Katie exclaimed.

"Just do it," Percy told her. "I want Travis, Butch, Will, Nyssa, Malcolm, Zia, Seth, Jaz, and Walt to guard every spot on the border. Make sure they don't make it through. Everyone else will split into groups and try to get the flag at different times."

The horn sounded in the distance, indicating the beginning of the game. Everyone quickly moved to their separate spots while Percy planned out who would be in which group.

"I think Shelby, Harley, Chris, and Clarisse should be in the first group," he said.

"Wait, wouldn't it be better to send out the stronger kids first, and then the fastest ones could go around the edges while the Hunters are distracted," Carter said. He did have a point, but it wasn't his time to spout out ideas.

"That might work," Clarisse said.

"Fine," Percy said unhappily. "Lou, Clarisse, Chris, and Harley are in the first group while Carter, Felix, Jake, and I will go in the second. Then, Sadie, Shelby, Natashia, and Austin will go around the edges after we leave."

Everyone nodded in agreement.

"Great," Percy said. Then he added, "after we leave, wait exactly five minutes before you leave. Go in groups of two, in case you encounter any monsters."

"Got it," I said, and then the two groups ran off toward the stream.

Austin timed five minutes on his watch, and when the timer went off, we headed into the woods. Shelby and I ran quietly through the woods, toward the border. We hadn't encountered any trouble so far, but I kept an eye open.

We made it past the stream before we met our first Hunter.

Shelby immediately pulled out her bow which she had been given and started shooting arrows at the Hunter. I took out my dagger and fought with her, but she was way better than I was. I finally knocked her out with the hilt of my dagger while she was distracted with an arrow whizzed way to close to her face.

We continued on, and didn't we meet any more Hunters until we reached the flag. By then night had fallen, and it was almost impossible to see anything. Shelby finally spotted the flag up in a huge tree, so I guarded the area while she climbed.

I unfortunately hadn't seen the two girls up in a tree a couple feet away, because I almost jumped out of my skin when they dropped down next to me.

I dodged their first attacks, somehow, and lashed out at one of them with my dagger. I was lucky enough to break her bow, then I kicked her leg and she cringed down in pain.

The other girl shot an arrow that barely missed my head. I quickly turned around, disarmed her, and then knocked her head with the hilt of my dagger.

Shelby dropped out of one of the branches and landed next to me. We were about to run for it when three more Hunters came up behind us.

Shelby handed me the flag and yelled, "Run, quick!" Then she pulled out her bow and started firing arrows like a mad girl.

I ran toward the stream. I had almost made it when I saw a black-haired girl running toward the border with our flag, with seven other campers running in pursuit.

I knew she would make it there before me if someone didn't do something. So, I focused with all my might on one thing. I felt magic coursing through my veins, and I spoke two words.

"Ha-di!" I said with all my might. A half-second later, there was a loud explosion, and the girl went flying into the sky. I took my chance and quickly crossed the border. We had won!

"Wh-wh-what was that?" someone in the group said. I was going to be in _so_ much trouble.

**That was the chapter! Oh, and I might be very, very busy for the next couple days, but I'll try to post. Thank you all for reading! Please review and tell your friends!**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Carter

** Hello, people of Fanfiction! I apologize for not updating sooner, but I've been super busy. So, before I bore you to death, here's chapter 9!**

I had to admit, capture the flag was pretty fun. I enjoyed battling the Hunters, who were very tough to beat. I did miss my Khopesh, but I made due with the long sword I was given.

Everything was going just fine until one of the Hunters, a girl with black hair, started running toward the border. Percy and I immediately abandon the fight and ran after her.

She effortlessly dodged the patrollers at the border, and continued running toward the flag. It was getting dark, so it was extremely hard to see her.

We lost her for a short time, but everyone knew where she was going. We all headed to the spot where we had hidden the flag, and we found her just as she was coming down from the tree the flag was in.

She quickly rolled out of the way and made a break for the border. She was running extremely fast, and we kept falling behind.

Then, I saw the border. She was five yards away, now four. I knew we had lost.

But then, I saw Sadie. She seemed to be focusing on something. A half-second later, she said, "Ha-di," and the black-haired girl went flying. Sadie took her chance and crossed the border, but I knew we had just been exposed.

"What was that?" a girl that was standing next to me said, just as Chiron came galloping up. That's right; he was still a horse-dude. That nightmare was never going to end.

Everyone was staring at Sadie. Chiron was speechless, and I knew he had seen the entire thing. I had no idea how I could explain this. Why, oh why, did Sadie have to ruin everything?

[Don't deny it Sadie! The exact same thing happened last week when you blew up that airplane that was holding twenty civilians. We had to rescue them, and they stepped up airport security because of you!]

So anyway, nobody spoke until the black haired girl walked out of the bushes.

"Holy Zeus!" she said. "I almost flew to Olympus!"

I wondered how she had survived that, but then I thought that all of these people had weird powers, so she must be able to fly or something.

I noticed Sadie trying to back away, but the attention quickly turned back to her.

"I want to see Percy, Thalia, Katie, Connor, Travis, Drew and Will in my office, now." Chiron did not look happy. "Bring Sadie, Carter, Walt, Zia, Seth, Shelby, Jaz, and Felix with you. And Percy, bring Annabeth too."

With that, he galloped away. Everyone started to disperse, except the counselors who had been watching us. They didn't say anything; they just brought us to the Big House.

After we had all gotten settled in one of the huge rooms, Percy walked in. I hadn't noticed him leaving earlier. Next to him was a girl with blonde hair and stormy grey eyes. She had huge scars on her arms and legs, and I realized this was the girl who had almost gotten eaten by the huge serpent.'

Soon after they sat down, Chiron came in. Luckily, he was back in wheel-chair form.

"So," he said, "we are going to need an explanation for what happened during Capture the Flag." He didn't direct the question to anyone in particular.

After a few minutes of total silence, Sadie said, "Shelby, you can tell them."

That probably wasn't the best idea, but Shelby was extremely thorough when she told a story and none of us older kids looked like they wanted to talk much. And, if it sounded weird, which it probably would, we could say it came from a first-grader.

"Finally!" Shelby exclaimed, and then she started the story. "We're Egyptian magicians, and we train at Brooklyn house to use magic! We get to learn spells, how to fight with wands and swords, how to channel the god's powers, and we always get to hang out with our baboon Khufu, our griffin that's named Freak 'cause that's all he says, our huge albino crocodile named Philip of Macedonia, and my pet unicorn, Sparkle. We travel around the world, defeating monsters and visiting the other Nomes. And Sadie and Carter's dad is Osiris, and Walt's got a god inside him too! And the other initiates and I all have blood of the pharaohs, so we can all do magic! And…"

"Whoa, wait, back it up," Annabeth said. "You're magicians, you channel the gods' powers, and you have a pet baboon?"

"Yup," Shelby said happily. "He likes to eat my Jell-O."

"And you go around the world visiting gnomes?" one of the Stoll brothers said. "Why do you have to visit garden decorations?"

"No," Shelby said, talking like they were all two year olds. "We go visit Nomes, you know, with no G. They are all training initiates too, just like Carter and Sadie are."

Everyone looked very confused. They were staring at us as if we were freaks, which we most likely were. But hey, not everything is clear when a six-year-old explains it.

"Well," Chiron finally said, "I think that's enough for one day." Then, to us he added, "You are all free to sleep in the Big House tonight. Connor and Travis will show you to your rooms."

He quickly left the room, with Percy and Annabeth close behind. Everyone else left except the Stoll brothers. They made sure everyone was following them, then showed us where we were going to sleep.

They put all of the boys in one room, and all of the girls in the other. There was only one bed in our room, so we just took off the blankets and slept on the floor.

When I finally did fall asleep, my ba decided to take a little trip.

I found myself in the Throne Room of the Gods. Horus was sitting on his throne, talking to Isis.

"When are we going to attack?" Isis was asking Horus.

"We will attack them at midnight, before they can think to attack us." Isis looked concerned, but she just nodded her head.

"I will go assemble the gods," she said, and then left the room in a flash of light.

I was soon swept to another scene. I saw twelve massive people sitting on thrones in a huge white room. They seemed to be in the middle of a serious conversation.

"Well, when do you think we should attack?" a man with grey hair and grey eyes said.

"I think we should wait," a woman with black hair and stormy grey eyes replied.

"No!" a man with black hair and sunglasses yelled. "We have to attack as soon as we can, or they'll attack us!

"Ares," the woman with black hair said, "you always want to fight. I'm trying to think logically. If we attack now, then they'll have home advantage. We must prepare for them to come to us, then we will surely win."

"I agree with Athena," the man with grey hair said. "All in favor, raise your hand."

Eight of the people raised their hands.

"Then, it's decided," the grey-haired man said. "Iris!"

A woman appeared in the room. "Yes, Zeus?"

"Please send word to all of the gods to come to Olympus immediately." The woman nodded, and then disappeared in a flash of light.

Before I could hear anymore, I was whisked back to my own body.

I was the first person to wake up. It was still dark outside, but every once in a while there was a flash of light. There must have been a storm.

I could hear yelling from the next room over, and guessed Sadie had woken up.

In a few minutes, everyone was awake. After a few more minutes, three guards came and got us.

They took us to a big room with a Ping-Pong table and tons of cool games. The girls were already sitting on a couch, devouring pancakes and bacon.

We sat down next to them and the guards brought us food. They were treating us pretty well, considering Sadie blew someone up.

A moment later, Percy, Annabeth, Chiron (in horse form, unfortunately), and a black-haired boy that looked strangely like Anubis walked in. They were all soaking wet, except for Percy.

They stared at us; we stared at them. Nobody spoke.

"Um…" Percy started. "Do you guys know why there's a giant storm?"

"Well," Felix said, "when hot air is lifted…"

"I think he means something else," Sadie said.

"I think I know," I told them. Every eye turned on me.

"I think the gods might be at war…" I said. "I had a dream last night, and it showed both groups of gods preparing for a fight."

"You had that dream too?" Annabeth, Percy, and Sadie all said at the exact same time.

There was complete silence.

After a few minutes, Percy said, "Well, I think…"

He never got to finish the sentence, because lightning struck the house, and everything burst into flames.

**Oooooo… What will happen? Well, I can't tell you. I'll try to post again soon!**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Percy

**Hello people of the internet! I'm sorry I haven't posted sooner. I've had the busiest week and none of my family members would proofread my story. My BFF finally came over and proofread it, so here it is! okay, I'll stop blabbering on so you can read!**

As soon as the house burst into flames, I knew we were screwed.

Since I was surrounded by fire, I couldn't summon water. Nobody had brought in any liquids, except a glass of chocolate milk, which was strangely still intact.

The flames started to close in.

I was about to suggest that we just jump through the flames, and we would hopefully survive, but then something weird happened.

Sadie pointed at the door and said something like, "Maw!" and several gallons of water appeared out of nowhere and doused the flames. As soon as the passageway was clear, we all ran out.

Outside, everyone was gathering around the Big House, which was now completely engulfed in fire. They all looked relieved as we walked out, but it didn't last long.

All of the Magicians ran toward the border, trying to escape. Of course, they ran right into twenty or so fully-armed campers.

"You have to let us go!" Zia shouted.

"We can stop this!" Carter put in.

"How can you?" Annabeth asked.

"We just can!" Sadie shouted. "If you don't believe us, then come with us! We'll show you!"

Chiron and I looked at each other for a moment, and we both came to a silent agreement.

"We will come with you," I said. Everyone looked confused, so I explained further.

"I along with three other demigods will come with you, while all other demigods make sure the disaster caused by the gods aren't killing people. Rescue those who are trapped, and make safe houses away from the danger zones." Everyone nodded in agreement.

Everyone dispersed, heading to their separate cabins to get supplies and prepare. I picked Annabeth (of course!), Nico, and Thalia (who was still here with her Hunters. How long can it take for a goddess to kill one monster?) to come with us.

We took the magicians and headed to the stables. We rounded up about ten pegasi, and after listening to Shelby begging, whining and crying for ten minutes, we also brought her unicorn out.

I rode Blackjack, Annabeth rode Guido, Nico rode Porkpie, and Thalia rode Pandora, a young white female.

The Egyptians mounted the remaining Pegasi. Shelby rode on her unicorn, which could apparently fly, and everyone else was on their own pegasi, except for Walt and Sadie, who had doubled up on one pegasi.

The Egyptians were in front, but we followed closely behind, in case they tried to ditch us and escape.

We rode in silence. Shelby kept doing loopy-loops on her unicorn, but other than that, the only noise came from the thunder in the distance.

Several times we had to avoid random thing dropping from the sky, like a sword that was bigger than Clarisse, a huge ball of fire, and a few giant feathers. What in the Hades is going on up there? I thought as we flew on.

We headed toward Brooklyn, and after a few more minutes, we landed beside a huge abandon warehouse. It didn't look that significant, but the Egyptians walked up to it happily.

"What exactly are we looking at?" Thalia grumbled.

"Oh," Sadie said. "I forgot you couldn't see it. Everyone, look really, really, really hard at the spot just above the warehouse."

Everyone gave her weird looks, but id so anyway. At first I couldn't see anything, but after a moment, a huge house came into view.

"Whoa!" Nico said. "How could I have not seen that before?"

"Well, you are as blind as a bat," Thalia said.

"You couldn't see it either!" Nico pointed out.

"Guys, stop it!" Annabeth said loudly. Nico and Thalia shut up immediately.

"Okay then," Sadie said. "Get back on those pegasi, and fly to the roof. And whatever you do, don't provoke the griffin. He gets offended easily."

We all nodded, and then got back on our pegasi and flew to the roof. Sitting in the corner was a giant lion with golden fur and razor-sharp wings that could slice a pegasi in half.

I don't like that thing, Boss, Blackjack said.

Don't worry, buddy, I told him. Just don't touch the wings.

Gotcha, he said back.

We all dismounted, and I noticed several teenagers walking up to the roof. They all stared in shock at us, but they made no move to attack us.

After a minute, three six-year-olds ran up to Shelby, and hauled her away, chattering the entire time. That got things going, because several more of the kids ran up to the Egyptians, and gave them hugs.

These kids must have been magicians like Carter and Sadie were. They couldn't have been regular mortals, and it would make sense. But there were so many of them, they kind of intimidated me.

After about ten minutes, they finally noticed us, standing in the corner next to the Pegasi.

"Who are they?" a small boy asked.

"Jaz will explain, while we take them inside," Sadie said quickly, and then pushed us inside the giant house.

"Welcome to Brooklyn House," Sadie said, with a dramatic sweep of her arm.

"Where exactly are we?" Thalia asked.

"Brooklyn House, the 21st Nome, in Brooklyn, New York. We've trained young magicians for about a year." Felix looked happy with the answer, but everyone was still confused.

"We'll explain," Zia said, then led us to a large boardroom. Carter, Sadie, Zia, and Walt sat down on one side of the large table, and we sat on the other side.

The room was completely silent until Carter finally spoke. "Well, I guess you found the way we can stop the war," he said.

"But how can all of those kids do anything?" Thalia asked.

"They can channel the gods' powers, so they might be able to convince the gods to stop fighting. If you could help as well…" Sadie's voice trailed off.

"Well, if you really think if it would work, then of course we would help," Annabeth told her. "But we just need to come up with a plan…"

We talked for who knows how long, coming up with a plan for how we would stop the gods from destroying the earth. We eventually decided to take one demigod child of each god, and one magician that were studying each god.

We were disturbed by a loud screaming coming from the roof. Everyone hurried out, and we found a huge fire blazing only feet away from the pegasi.

"Sammy! What happened?" Sadie asked a girl who was watching.

"A huge bolt of lightning hit the roof and it started a fire," she said quickly.

I heard Thalia cursing her father, and the thunder got a little louder.

I did the only thing I could think of doing, since the Egyptians were just standing there looking like idiots.

I felt a tug in my gut, and a huge wave of water drenched the roof, and everyone on it. I was the only one not spitting out water, but at least the fire was out. I could hear Thalia and Nico cursing me, Poseidon, and pretty much water in general.

After everyone got over the shock of freezing water hitting them without warning, they started to look at me suspiciously.

The roof was completely silent until about eight six-year-olds started yelling at me.

"How in the world could you get Sparkle wet? She can't get wet or her fire breath stops working for a week! And her fur will get all fluffy, so it'll take forever to make it lay flat again!"

I was almost attacked by the angry mob, and that would have been interesting, but Sadie yelled, "N-dah!" and the kids immediately bumped into an invisible shield.

"Cleo!" Sadie yelled. "Can you get the ankle-biters some ice cream?"

"ICE CREAM!" they all screamed in unison, and then battled to get down the stairs first.

Everyone was still silent, staring at me with interest and fear. I can't say I haven't been looked at that way before, but when fifty kids that could blast me to pieces in a matter of seconds were, it sort of freaked me out.

"Well," Zia said, still coughing up some water. "Let's get everyone inside so we can get dry clothes."

Everyone silently walked down the stairs. We followed, but I noticed several people staring back at us.

Sadie led us to two spare bedrooms, one for the girls and one for the boys, and said that there would be clothes our sizes in the closet.

I was a little skeptical at first, but when Nico and I opened the closet door, there were two separate groups of clothes, both in our favorite colors and they fit us perfectly.

We quickly changed, then went back into the hall.

The girls were already waiting for us, looking annoyed. Annabeth was wearing her regular clothes; a green t-shirt and jeans. Thalia was wearing something similar.

Carter led us downstairs, and we found almost every initiate waiting for us at the foot of the stairs. They all stared at us expectantly.

"Initiates!" Carter said loudly. "The gods are fighting each other. Felix and Seth will explain everything. You, along with all other Nomes in the north-east area will be working together to save all civilians. Move everyone you can out of the area. Jaz will split everyone into groups."

Everyone looked terrified, but nodded enthusiastically. Seth and Felix started explaining their adventure, while Carter and Sadie gathered a few initiates that were coming with us, and we all headed to the roof.

When we had just made it when the ground started shaking violently, and everything underneath us started to crumble.

**That was it! I have no plans for the next chapter, but I'll try to get it written and post it ASAP! Okay, that is all. Thank you for reading and please review! World peace!**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Sadie

**Hello! I'm sorry for not updating sooner, but school starts in 2 days, so I've been busy. But, I finally have this done. I'm sorry if it's not written perfectly. So, yeah. Read away! **

Sure, my day hadn't gone too well. I slept on a cold floor with Shelby huddled next to me, mumbling about Sparkle. I know, I shouldn't be too tough on her. This is a lot to take in, especially for a six year old, but I hardly got any sleep!

When I finally did fall asleep, I was awoken only minutes later (or so it felt) by two people poking me. They led us to a huge game-room type place and brought us stacks of buttery pancakes and mounds of warm bacon, but it was still an outrage!

And finally, after the boys walked in and tried to grab the last few pieces of bacon that were still on the plates, the house burst into flames.

I did what any regular teenage magician would do; I pointed at the door and shouted, "Maw!" and, to my surprise, it actually worked.

As soon as the flames had been doused, we rushed outside to see campers starting to run toward the Big House.

Carter and I exchanged a quick look, and we both understood what we were going to do. So, I scooped up Shelby, who was standing next to me, grabbed Walt's hand, and sprinted toward the border, my boyfriend in tow.

Carter had grabbed Zia and Felix, and everyone followed. But unfortunately, I forgot about the twenty fully-armed Greek soldiers standing in front of us. They easily caught us and hauled us back toward Chiron.

"You have to let us go!" Zia yelled.

"We can stop this!" Carter added.

"And how, exactly?" Annabeth asked.

"We just can!" I yelled at them. I was really starting to get annoyed, as my clothes were soaking wet, and the guards were hitting a pressure point on my wrist. "If you don't believe us, then come with us! We'll show you!"

Percy and Chiron had a mental chat, and Percy agreed to come. He rounded up Annabeth, the gothic chick I blew up that was apparently named Thalia, and Nico, a mini version of Anubis. Walt was eyeing Nico suspiciously.

We got to ride there on Pegasi, which are much more comfortable than a boat strapped underneath a griffin that could slice your head off if you stood up.

Shelby got to ride Sparkle, while everyone else got on a Pegasus. Walt was left without one, so I let him ride with me. Aren't I just the sweetest?

[Carter! My ribcage is very delicate, and it preferred it when you were tied in the corner. Keep it up, and my twine will hogtie you all over again.]

I really must get a better brother soon. Mine is so annoying.

Anyway, we flew toward Brooklyn House, dodging random things that fell from the sky. There was a huge pink hairbrush (don't ask), a meteorite the size of my head, seven red cows, and quite a few giant feathers that must have belonged to Horus.

[Listen, this story is going to get really boring really fast. So, I'm just going to fast forward a bit.]

So anyway, we arrived, Nico and Thalia almost got into a fight, we held a war meeting, a fire broke out on the roof, the ankle-biters almost killed Percy (which I would have paid money to see), and then the ground started rumbling.

So, we were standing on the roof (worst place to be during an earthquake) and everything started shaking.

We all leapt onto the Pegasi, who were whinnying franticly. None of us really cared who got on which horse with whom, we just got on and took to the sky.

I felt a little guilty leaving all of the initiates, but they could handle themselves.

After we were up about thirty feet, we finally looked around to see who ended up riding with whom, and laughing at the disastrous results.

Carter and Annabeth were on the same horse, and they quickly scooted away from each other. Walt was sharing his Pegasus with a very angry Zia, who looked like she wanted to kill Annabeth. Percy was sitting just behind Shelby, who was maneuvering the Pegasus even better than he possibly could.

I had to admit there were some pretty funny combos. I won't tell you all of them, but one was Seth and Jaz, who were both bright red, and Thalia with Felix and one of his penguins.

But, the worst was mine. Nico was sitting right behind me, hands on my waist, looking like he was going to puke. I had to admit he was a perfect copy of Anubis, only younger. Walt looked jealous, and as soon as Nico saw him, he scooted to the back of the Pegasus.

After everyone had gotten over their fits of laughter, we headed toward the camp. When I looked down, I saw several building crumbling. But, I was very happy to see several campers help survivors away from New York.

We didn't experience much trouble in the way to camp, just a couple minor burns. It could have been much, much worse.

The camp was almost empty when we arrived, but there were a couple kids trying to put out a few fires before they reached the trees.

Before we landed, Percy jumped off of his Pegasus and landed in the lake. Then, he sent a huge wave toward the forest. The nymphs were glad that the fires were out, but they hated getting too wet.

Everyone dismounted, and then went to find Chiron.

Chiron was talking to three kids near the Big House, which had been easily fixed by a little spell from Zia.

"-collapsed on top of him," one of the boys was saying. "We tried to dig him out, but nobody could find him."

"What? Who?" Annabeth asked frantically.

"Dylan, son of Athena," the boy said. When he saw Annabeth's grief-stricken face, he added, "but he died a hero. He saved us along with fifteen mortals from a burning building."

Annabeth just nodded.

"We need one child of every god to come with us to Olympus," Percy told Chiron. "We will head to Manhattan and find some."

"We can go with you!" the three campers said excitedly.

"Sweet!" Thalia said. "That's Hades, Poseidon, Zeus, Athena, Demeter, Hermes, and Apollo!"

"We are seriously going to need more Pegasi," Nico said.

"Brian, Cedric, and Nico, go round up every Pegasus you can find," Annabeth commanded the boys. "The rest of you, scout the entire camp and make sure there aren't any fires or crumbling buildings, and if there are, please fix them."

The initiates followed Annabeth's orders without question.

After about five minutes, we had every Pegasus we could possibly find, and every camper and initiate that was coming with us.

This time, we were extra careful not to share a Pegasus with the same people we did last time. I shared with Walt, Carter shared with Zia, Percy shared with Annabeth, et cetera.

I honestly don't want to go into detail about the flight. Let's just say the wind, rain, and clouds weren't on our side. The Pegasi decided to do some loopy-loops, and most of us ended up hurling on those poor survivors at street level.

When we arrived in Manhattan, we ran into four demigods and three Egyptians arguing.

I got off of my Pegasus and stomped over to them.

"What's going on?" I said angrily.

"They're getting in our way…" one demigod said.

"And they won't let us help!" one Egyptian shouted.

"Fine, demigods on 4th street, Egyptians on 5th, is that fair?" they all nodded and hurried off.

"Wow, you rock at scaring people!" Thalia said behind me.

"You should have seen her last week," Zia said. "It was her, versus every single initiate. She was guarding the candy drawer, and we ended up needing a new kitchen."

There were a couple laughs at that.

"Okay," Percy said, "how about Carter, Sadie, Zia, Annabeth, Thalia and I go find demigods, while the rest of you rescue mortals. Meet back here in fifteen minutes, and please don't lose the Pegasi."

So, we went to find the demigods. It wasn't exactly a hard job, because they were everywhere. We soon had a good-sized horde following us.

"Izzy," Annabeth was yelling. "Come with us!"

A tiny blonde girl, who must have been Izzy, stopped what looked like casting a spell, and ran over.

"Great!" Thalia said. "That's every cabin that we have members for!"

"Yup, and now we just need to get to Mount Olympus without getting shot with lightning." That was not the thing most people wanted to hear.

We sprinted back to the Pegasi. The other magicians were already waiting for us, so we all quickly mounted and flew toward the Empire State Building.

**That was it! Remember, if you want more, then review! And, I'll try to write more when I figure out my school schedule and which teachers give out the least homework. So, I may be taking a week off of writing. Also, check out my other stories! Review, review, review! I am now done.**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Carter

** Bonjour fellow humans and nerds alike! Here is the next chapter! Okay, I guess that was sort of obvious. Anyway, I finally finished this, and had my mom read it. So, here it is, chapter 12!**

This had been a very interesting two days. I'm used to abrupt deadlines, but usually we have at least a week until the world ends.

That was all I was thinking about as we flew toward the Empire State Building. I'd never actually spent too much time here, since Amos wanted us to stay in Manhattan. Now, I finally understand why.

We were giving the Pegasi quite a workout, dodging debris, burning buildings, and giant feathers. Wow, those gods must be very angry.

We stopped outside the Empire State Building.

"Okay, we need a plan!" Percy said to everyone.

"Easy," some half-blood said, "just go in there and give them Carter and Sadie back, and tell them we mean no harm."

"Anyone else?" Percy asked, looking at Annabeth specifically.

"Well," Annabeth said, "we should get up there and try to appease the gods, and hopefully we won't get burnt to a crisp."

"I guess…" Percy mumbled.

"Well?" Sadie asked. "Why are we just sitting here? Let's just fly up there and kick their godly butts!"

"We can't fly up there," one half-blood said. "They top is protected by the wind gods!"

"But wouldn't they be fighting?" Shelby asked. "I thought all of the gods were in a big fight!"

She did make a good point, and it felt kind of good for the demigods to be told off by sweet little Shelby.

"Still, we'd have to dodge anything that's flying off of Olympus," Nico pointed out.

"So, how else are we supposed to get up, if you're so smart?" Sadie asked. I could tell she still held a grudge against Nico for almost puking on her back.

"The elevator."

-Line Break-

Yes, the elevator. I don't know why he said it all dramatic-like, because it was just an elevator. I had no idea how it would get us up to Olympus, but I just went along with it.

"-so, when we get up there," Percy was saying, "I have no idea what will happen. Let's just hope they don't try to kill us."

"Okay Seaweed Brain, move aside," Annabeth said. "Let me explain this so nobody gets killed right off the bat. So, first we-"

She stopped and stared at the place where Sadie had been standing. I said had been because she was lying on the floor, unconscious.

I tried to get over to her, but a second later, my vision went black, and I fell into the ground.

Okay, so getting kidnapped by your father right before a war isn't the best thing in the world. Well, I guess it's good to see family members every once in a while, but it doesn't work at certain times.

So, I woke up in my father's throne room (my dad is Osiris, by the way) with Sadie standing right next to me.

The room was completely empty, except for our father and our ghost-mother. They were both smiling, but they seemed scared.

"Dad?" Sadie asked. "Why aren't you fighting too?"

"Hello, my children," he said. "I apologize for bringing you here on such short notice, but your mother and I wanted to talk to you. And I'm not fighting because I still have to watch over my realm. It's the same with Hades, so we are both out of the fight for now."

"Well, what did you want to talk about?" my sister asked.

"I'm sure you two have heard this about a million times before," our mother started, "but today, the fate of the world rests in your hands. And, of course, the Greek heroes."

"Wow, what a big shocker there," Sadie said sarcastically. "Why can't I just have one summer of peace?"

"Do you know of a way to stop the fighting?" I asked hopefully.

"I'm afraid we don't," our mother said. "Try to appease the gods, and if that doesn't work, try not to get killed."

Sadie shrugged. "Simple enough," she said. "Now, can we get back to our friends before they invade without us?"

Our father laughed. "Of course, my dear. We love you," he said as our vision went black again.

I woke up with a splitting headache.

I guess that's the disadvantage to passing out on hard marble floors, but still, someone could have tried to catch me.

Sadie was already awake, and Jaz was healing a huge bump on her head.

"He's awake!" someone right next to me yelled.

I groaned and tried to sit up, but my head hurt too much.

Zia was sitting next to me, staring at me with worry in her eyes.

"Are you okay?" she asked.

"Yup," I said. "Sadie and I just had a family meeting, that's all. How long was I out?"

"Oh, no longer than ten minutes," she assured me.

After a minute, Jaz rushed over and healed me. She said some spell I didn't know, and my head immediately felt better. I still felt like I hit my head, but more on a piece of wood, and not a marble floor.

Zia helped me to my feet, and we headed over to where Annabeth and Percy were making plans.

I looked over to see if Sadie was all right, and I had to hold back a fit of laughter. Apparently, Sadie had hit her head on the marble desktop before she hit the floor. Walt was trying (and failing) to help her walk straight.

"So," Annabeth said without even looking at me, "while you two were taking a nap, we came up with a plan…"

"Wait," Sadie said, still unsteady on her feet. "While we were 'napping', we got a massage from our parents."

"I thought your parents were living in some other part of the world while you came here and studied magic, like the other initiates."

"Well," I started, "our mother's actually dead, and our father is Osiris, so, yeah. I guess you could say both of our parents were living 'in another part of the world'."

"Oh, well," Annabeth said awkwardly. "I don't know whether to say I'm happy for you or I'm sorry."

"It doesn't matter," Sadie said. "But, they told us we should try to appease the gods."

"You want to appease all-powerful gods who could blast you to dust within seconds?" Percy asked.

"Yup," Sadie said. She was dead-serious now.

"I've been thinking about what my parents said," I told them. "What's the real reason the gods are fighting?"

"Because the Egyptian gods think that we Greeks kidnapped you and are currently torturing you to death."

"Exactly," I said. "So all we need to do is show the Egyptian gods that we're all okay, and they'll stop attacking. Then the Greek gods should stop attacking as well."

"I'm not so sure about that," Annabeth said. "The Greek gods are very arrogant, and if they even see an opening for a second, they'll take it. They won't stop because the Egyptians have stopped."

"Why don't we just slap some sense into them?" Shelby asked.

"That's actually not a bad idea," Annabeth said.

"It isn't?" Shelby asked. "Yay!"

"How can we slap sense into gods?" Sadie asked. "we can't even reach their knees."

"Percy will hoist the loudest person into the air with one of those giant water funnels, and they'll talk to the gods. We've got to make them see sense or else all of New York will be rubble."

"I guess I can have a pretty loud voice when I need to," Percy said. "I can do all of the talking, and hopefully Athena won't send a flock of blood-thirsty owls after me."

"Come on, Percy!" Annabeth said. "My mother wouldn't do that."

"You know, you're right," he said. "She'd probably throw olive bombs at me."

"Perseus Jackson!" Annabeth said. "Have more respect for the gods."

"Don't call me Perseus, and I might do that!"

"Fine," Annabeth said. "I'll just call you Seaweed Brain for the rest of time!"

"Don't you da-"

"Guys!" Sadie yelled at them. "Focus before I send my snake after you!"

"You don't even have a snake," Percy pointed out.

Sadie pulled her staff out of the Duat and turned it into a python.

"Now will you get on with it?" she asked.

Both Percy and Annabeth nodded.

That's my sister; a terrifying witch.

[Hey! That was a compliment! Well, I'm sorry that you took it offensively. Just let me tell the story my way, okay?]

So anyway, after Sadie shut Annabeth and Percy up, we thoroughly went over the plan. Then, we made sure everyone knew the plan by heart.

"But can't I just bring one penguin?" Felix had asked.

"No, Felix." Sadie's voice was firm. "We won't need any weapons unless the gods attacks, which they hopefully won't."

"But George never gets to go on any adventures!"

"No, and that's final."

I guess Sadie isn't always a heartless witch.

[Okay, that's it Sadie. I'm just going to stop complimenting you.]

After everyone was ready, we headed to the elevators.

**That was it! Okay, so obviously, this is going to end soon. So, I'm planning another story to replace this one, so I will be creating a poll on my profile to decide which idea I should use. It will be up in about one hour from the time I post this. So, it is about 6:10 where I'm at, so it will be up in about 50 minutes. Anyway, thank you for reading, and please review! Seriously, review. I see you out there! YOU MUST REVIEW!**


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Percy

**Okay, here's chapter 13! Now, this might be the last chapter, unless I decided to o an epilogue, which probably will happen. I would just like to thank everyone who reviewed or even looked at this story. I will hopefully be writing another story after this one, but I need you to vote on which idea I should choose on the poll on my profile. That poll will be closing on Sunday, September 23, 2012, so you must vote now! Okay, sorry for the long author's note. Here you all are, chapter 13!**

I was terrified.

Yes, I'll admit it. I was shaking as we walked into the elevator. But then, I realized a problem.

"We can't all fit into there," I said.

"Ugh, how could I have forgotten something as simple as that?" Annabeth asked herself. "Okay, everybody out. We need to go up in groups, or we can't go up at all."

So, we discussed who should go up first. The elevator could hardly fit twelve people, let alone thirty.

We eventually decided to go up in groups of ten. Annabeth, Sadie, Carter, Zia, Walt, Lou Ellen, Shelby (I had no idea how she got into the first group), Nico, Thalia, and I were going up first.

We stepped into the elevator, and Annabeth pressed number 600. The elevator started moving.

The music was terrible, as usual. The gods seriously needed to change that. But, the thought fell out of my mind as the building trembled.

"Hold onto something!" Annabeth yelled.

Well, there wasn't really anything to hold onto except each other, so we just tried to get a grip on the molding.

Finally, after what seemed like hours, the door opened up on Olympus. Or, so I thought.

All of Olympus was in ruins. Houses were toppled, roads were cracked, and statues of Aphrodite actually looked ugly. The only place that was still standing was the throne room.

"Oh gosh I'm going to kill the gods for ruining all of my hard work…" Annabeth muttered to herself. She was the official Architect of Olympus, so after this war, she would get to re-build everything. Again.

Gods were everywhere, fighting furiously. None of them noticed us as we stepped out of the elevator, so we started with our plan.

I created a large funnel of water and used it to lift myself up.

"Hey!" I yelled, but my voice was drowned out by the sounds of war. "Hey, gods! Could you stop fighting for a minute?"

After about two more minutes of yelling, I lowered myself to the ground.

"What are we going to do if we can't get their attention?" I asked Annabeth.

"Well, I'm not sure. Maybe I should tr-"

"Can I try something?" Shelby asked politely. Annabeth nodded, and Shelby stepped forward.

"HEY, GODS!" she screamed in a voice only a very angry Aphrodite camper could produce. "WOULD YOU STOP FIGHTING AND SHUT UP ALREADY?"

All of the gods stopped whatever they were doing and stared at the little girl.

Now I know why we brought her.

"Okay," Shelby said, no longer yelling. "I'm sorry for ruining your little war, but we would like to try to talk to you guys." She nodded to Annabeth and Carter, who were apparently the talkers.

"Listen," Carter said. "I know you're all very angry right now, but if you could put away your weapons for a minute so we could just talk?"

All of the gods glared at the boy for a moment, but then they started putting away spears, claws, swords, bows, wands, and pink hairbrushes (seriously, Aphrodite?).

"Good," Carter said. "Now, Greeks, I know this looks like an unexplained ambush, but there is a perfect explanation for the whole thing."

"Oh, we know," Athena said. "The Egyptians accused us of kidnapping their pharaoh, and some of their best magicians, so they attacked us. They could have just asked us to give them back."

"Listen," Annabeth said. "We never meant to hurt any of your magicians, but don't you think this happened for a reason? Maybe we were destined to meet, so we could help each other with future problems and enemies."

"Yes," Sadie said, stepping forward. "It was my fault that we ever found the Greeks, but don't you think it was for the best? Think about all of those magicians and demigods down there, combining powers to save mortals. Don't you think it was for the best?"

The gods gave us long, hard looks, and for a moment, I thought they were going to smite us into nonexistence. But then, Zeus spoke.

"I guess," he said.

"Perhaps," an Egyptian goddess said.

"I suppose," Athena said.

"Can't I just blast them one more time?" (I think you can guess who said that).

Pretty much every other god agreed with what the girls were saying.

"I suppose we were foolish," an Egyptian with a falcon's head. The Egyptians sure do have some weird gods.

"Yes," another Egyptian god said. "We're very sorry for causing you trouble and destroying your fine home."

"And I'm going to get to rebuild it," Annabeth muttered beside me. "Again."

Zeus pondered for a moment. "We accept your apology," he finally said.

Suddenly, the elevator behind us opened, and the second group came out, weapons drawn.

"Um, you're a little late," Sadie said.

We sent down one kid to tell the rest of the waiting demigods and magicians that everything was good up here.

The gods decided to throw a party. Well, if you were an all-powerful being who just made peace, what else would you do?

There was music (given to us by the muses), there was food (best blue chocolate-chip cookies ever!), and there was even a giant chocolate fountain, large enough for the demigods to go swimming in. The gods may not know how to pick proper elevator music, but they do know how to throw a great party.

The gods had teleported every magician from Brooklyn house and every demigod at Camp Half-blood. They all looked a little startled, but after Annabeth explained everything, they joined everyone else.

The magicians and the demigods were talking and laughing like old friends. I even caught Shelby and a young daughter of Aphrodite talking about proper unicorn care. I'll never understand girls.

Everyone laughed, danced, and had a great time. Several people actually hopped into the chocolate fountain and started swimming, probably after being dared.

The party went on all day and well into the night.

Finally, after most of the younger kids had fallen asleep, and half of the boys were covered in chocolate, we retired to our separate homes.

The gods made traveling quite easy. They just snapped, and we were all teleported back.

I landed in a small clearing in front of the Big House with at least fifteen people both below and on top of me.

After we had all gotten untangled, we finally headed back to our separate cabins.

I walked Annabeth back to her cabin. She looked beautiful with the moon shining in her eyes and the little specks of chocolate covering her hair. I just felt bad for her because tomorrow, she had to start rebuilding Olympus.

"G'night, Seaweed Brain," she muttered sleepily to me when we reached her cabin.

"Night, Wise Girl." I kissed her cheek, and then I ran back to my cabin.

I didn't even bother to change before I collapsed on my nice, soft bed. Within seconds, I was snoring happily.

**I hope that lived up to your expectations, and I'm sorry if it didn't. So, sadly, this may be the last chapter to this story (sob), but I will be writing another story to replace this one! Oh, and please tell me in your reviews if you want me to write an epilogue! Thanks to everyone who's read this! Thank you, thank you, and thank you! (Wow that was a lot of thank yous.) Okay, please review!**


	14. Here's an early surprise!

** Hello! Okay, I know most of you were expecting an epilogue, or an announcement for a sequel. You might've even thought I was going to announce what idea from my poll I was going to go with. Well, anyone who thought that, you're wrong!**

** I am, in fact, going to announce something, though. **

** Due to the inadequate response to my request for more votes on my poll, I'm not going with any of those ideas. I might use them later, but for now, I've come up with an idea that's even better than all of those combined. **

** I've written a story for the Norse gods!**

** Yes, it's true. I've beaten Rick Riordan to the task. I'm just hoping he hasn't come up with the same idea as me, or else I would have to sue him. And suing people is never fun (well, okay, maybe it's a little bit fun).**

** So anyway, enough rambling. Here is the first chapter for my next story. I will be posting this exact same chapter for the actual story, but I just wanted to see your responses before I continued with this idea. And now, without further ado (love that word!), here are the Vikings! **

The Dwarves are Attacking!

Percy

It was a warm summer day. I was lying on the beach with Annabeth beside me. We were simply staring at the clouds, happy to be alive.

The Giant War had ended only recently, and we all still bore marks of the recent battle; I had a long scar running the length of my leg, Annabeth's hair had been cut short by a very angry monster and there was a long scar across the palm of her hand, Leo was _still_ wearing an eye patch, and Piper was on crutches, her right leg burned badly.

But, good things had come from the war as well. We had defeated the earth (well, at least for another few hundred years), we had become friends with the Romans, and… wait, that's all I can think of at the moment.

Jason, Hazel, and Frank had all headed back to the Roman camp, but we still kept in touch. Piper was almost always IM'ing Jason, telling him about every little thing. They really did make long-distance relationships work.

"Percy," Annabeth said suddenly.

"What is it?" I asked. "Is there another apocalypse coming?"

"No, it's just that Thalia is standing five feet from you with her bow drawn, aiming at your head."

I quickly spun around, and there was Thalia, bow drawn, aiming at the point right between my eyes.

"How long have you been there?" I asked as the shock melted away.

"Oh, only ten minutes or so," Thalia said nonchalantly, putting her bow away.

"Why are you here? I thought the Hunters didn't come to camp anymore, you know, after Leo started flirting wit-"

"Never speak of it!" she said angrily. Then her gaze softened. "I came by to ask you for help."

"What's wrong?" I asked, immediately alert.

"Well, the Hunters had decided to go up to British Columbia, and, while we were camping by Holland Lake, I felt a strange power surge, like something was using lightning nearby. But there weren't any storms nearby and there aren't any demigods in the middle of the wilderness that we know of."

"That does sound strange," Annabeth said. "Let's go talk to Chiron about it."

So, we walked over to the big house. Most of the kids were enjoying free time, and they didn't notice us as we went past them.

When we told Chiron about it, he seemed just as confused as we had been.

"A power surge, you say?" he asked Thalia. "Way up in British Columbia? I really don't know."

"Maybe we should go check it out?" Annabeth suggested.

"That sounds great, but I can't join you," Thalia said sadly. "I'm just supposed to pass on the information, and then I have to go meet with the rest of the Hunters in Quebec."

"Then we'll send campers," I decided. "How about we get the Seven back together?"

I was, in fact, talking about the Seven of the second Great Prophecy. That would be Piper, Leo, Annabeth, Jason, Hazel, Frank, and me.

"That sounds perfect!" Annabeth said excitedly. "Chiron, is it okay with you?"

"Sure," he said with a smile. "You can go, but if you're gone for more than a week, we will send a search party to look for you."

"That seems fair," I said. "So, I'll go find Piper and Leo, and you can IM Camp Jupiter."

"Good luck," Thalia said, "and say hi to Jason for me, okay?"

"Sure thing, Thalia," Annabeth said.

She just nodded and crept out the door. Chiron changed into wheel-chair form and went into another room without a word.

I ran outside and bumped straight into Piper, who was scaling the steps. She slipped down to the bottom, crutches and all. I ran over to help her up.

"Are you okay?" I asked.

"Sure," she said, biting her lip. "I just won't be able to walk for another year or two."

"Are you sure you don't want a child of Apollo or Hecate to heal that for you, because it would only take a sec-"

"I'm sure," she said. "If I'm ever going to survive in this world, I need to learn how to deal with pain."

"What if I told you we're going on a quest with Leo, Hazel, Frank, and Jason in a little bit?"

"We seriously are?" she almost screamed. "Get me to the infirmary ASAP!"

I think the Aphrodite cabin is starting to rub off on her.

I helped her stumble over to the infirmary, where a daughter of Apollo took over. I told Piper to meet us in the game room and left to find Leo.

I, of course, found him in his cabin, sleeping away. I swear he was trying to gain back all of those lost hours of sleep when he was building the Argo II.

"Leo!" I yelled in his ear, and he immediately sat up, rubbing his eyes, or should I say, _eye_.

"Who's attacking?" he asked me sleepily, reaching for his hammer.

"Nobody," I told him. "We just need you dressed and in the game room as soon as possible. We're going on a quest."

"Seriously?" he asked a little more alert now. "Just give me thirty seconds, and I'll be there!"

I ran out of his cabin and toward the Big House. When I got there, I quickly went inside.

Annabeth was talking to Jason when I walked in.

"Really? Well, they'll see you there at five! Later!"

"So, what happened?"

Annabeth jumped higher than the moon when I said that.

"Don't do that!" she said angrily. "Reyna agreed to let Jason, Frank, and Hazel to meet us at Smithers, a small down near Holland Lake."

"Smithers? Seriously?" a voice behind me said. I turned and saw Leo, fully clothed, leaning against the door.

"Piper should be here soon, by the way," he said. "I just saw her leaving the infirmary."

"When are you going to take that eye patch off?" Annabeth asked.

"When it stops looking so awesome," Leo said a mischievous grin on his face.

Suddenly, the door opened, and Leo fell backwards onto Piper.

"Oof," she said. "Get off me you big lug!"

"Sorry," Leo muttered, helping her up.

"Now, what's this quest we're going on?"

"The Hunters told us about a power surge in British Columbia, near Holland Lake." Annabeth dove into the story and her plan on what to do.

"So, you guys should leave on the Pegasi in about ten minutes if you want to make it there on time," Annabeth finished.

"Wait, you aren't coming with us?" I asked her.

"Percy, I still can't properly hold my dagger without screaming. I don't think I'd be of much help to you. Plus, we need someone to hold down the fort. Reyna is staying at Camp Jupiter, so I'll stay here."

"Fine, I guess," I said.

"Okay, here are your backpacks," she said, handing us each a pack. "There should be enough provisions in there to last you a week. Good luck."

"How in all of Olympus are you always prepared?" Leo asked, looking through the things Annabeth had packed. "You have food, water, Nectar, ambrosia, changes of clothes, oh! How did you get my yo-yo in here too?"

"She's just awesome like that," I said.

"Uh-oh, I think I feel a romantic moment coming on. Come on, Piper; let's go round up those Pegasi!"

They ran you the door, and Annabeth turned to me.

"Good luck, Seaweed Brain," she said, giving me a hug. "And please, for the love of the gods, don't get killed."

"I won't, Wise Girl," I promised her. She reached up and kissed me. I almost melted on the spot, but then she pulled away.

"Good luck," she whispered, and then she ran out the door.

I followed her, only to find that Piper and Leo were already waiting for me with Blackjack just behind them.

"Come on!" Leo yelled. I ran over and jumped on Blackjack.

Where to, boss? Blackjack asked.

"Smithers, British Columbia," I told the Pegasus, and he leaped into the air, closely followed by Piper and Leo's pegasi.

The flight was smooth and fast. Zeus apparently wasn't too mad at me today, so none of us got struck by any lightning.

When we touched down in Smithers, we found that the Romans had already beaten us there.

Arion, Hazel's pride steed, was strapped to a white chariot. Hazel was standing next to him, feeding him a gold nugget. Jason and Frank were standing nearby, both looking like they were going to throw up. Well, I couldn't blame them. Traveling in a chariot at the speed of sound was never easy on the stomach.

"Hey!" Hazel said as we dismounted and walked over. "How have you guys been?"

"Great," Leo said.

As soon as Jason saw Piper, he wrapped her in a tight embrace.

"Missed you," he mumbled.

"Same here," she mumbled back.

"Uh, ahem, lovebirds?" Leo said. "Can you stop that so we can get on with the mission?"

I went over the plan with everyone so we were all prepared.

We were supposed to fly to a spot about a quarter-mile from where Thalia felt the surge, tie the Pegasi up there, and then continue on foot.

After I finished talking, I suddenly realized how cold it was. I wondered how we would survive very long up here, until I opened my backpack, and, sure enough, Annabeth had packed winter coats. Best girlfriend in the world.

We all mounted our horse and Pegasi and continued to the spot where we were supposed to stop. We quickly dismounted from the horses, tied them up, took out our weapons, and started walking through the undergrowth.

Everything seemed silent for the first five minutes or so.

But suddenly, as we were walking into a small clearing, about eleven figures dropped from the trees.

We attacked them, of course, but we were heavily out-numbered, and out matched, even though our attackers were half our height.

I heard the clink of metal on metal, and I knew some of my friends were going down.

Suddenly, I felt a large weight hit my head, and I fell to the ground, unconscious.

**Great way to end a chapter, huh? Well, that's it! I need you guys to tell me if it's good or horrible. I'll wait two days, and if your reviews are too negative, I'll just use my highest rating idea on the poll. But, if you guys like the idea, then review! Anyone can do it. Just type a couple of words and hit Post Review. It's that simple! I will wait two days, and then I'll probably post this as a new chapter. Then, all you have to do it wait for a week to see the next chapter. So, if you like the idea and you want to see more, then tell me! If you hate it and you want to see it in the garbage can, then tell me! I'll just be waiting here, in front of the computer screen. Okay: end of pointless rambling. **


	15. Bye

** Okay, some of you might have thought this was another chapter. Its not.**

** I just wanted to say that I'm probably not going to do any sequels to this story, so this is my last post on this story. **

**For those of you who're wondering, the Norse story will be up in like, twenty minutes? It will be the first chapter, the one that most of you have already seen, but I'll most likely post chapter 2 very soon. I've already gotten a couple chapters written, but I'm trying to decide on a couple things that would really affect the story line. I promise to tell you if I need any help!**

**So anyway, this is the closing note for this story. I'd like to thank everyone who reviewed, including Meepmeep123, w0ifpup, athena grl, CrazyCharlette-Real Reloaded, Percabeth Trumps Jasper, Dude702, Tabitha6000, Louisa4533, ExPlOdInG dOnKeY cUrSe, LeoLuver, Reba1753, and countless more I'm too lazy to name. And a special thanks to everyone who's read this! You guys are the best.**

** Now, before I get sentimental, *sniffles* I'll simply say goodbye. To everybody, thank you, and please check out the new story when it comes out! Bye : (**


End file.
